1st ANNUAL MULTI-FANDOM HUNGER GAMES!
by Magicwolf360
Summary: Multi-fandom hunger games! One chapter a day for the entire month of October! All your favorite characters tossed into a deadly battle of survival!... But... only one can win... Everyone ranging from Supernatural to Harry Potter to Disney thrown in a death arena! But who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom)

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock), Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural), Sam (Danny Phantom)

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled).

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus), Elsa (Frozen)

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus)

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana)

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural), Rose Tyler (Dr. Who)

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom), Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter)

Alliances: None yet

* * *

Dean's pov

Yeah, the Reaping was definitely the worst day of my life. District 5's standing with the capital was alright, but... God, it felt like I was from District 12. I was standing off to the side when the lady plucked a name from the Boy Bowl. She cleared her throat and spoke in a sickly sweet voice.

"Ahem, Samuel Winchester."

I froze. Some of the other kids glanced at me. My little brother stiffly walked out of the crowd. He kept his head up, but I could tell he was terrified. He jabbed his hands into his pockets to keep from trembling. The words tumbled out of my mouth in a rush.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Sam whirled around, meeting my eyes.

"Dean? No! Dean, no!"

The peacekeeper began dragging him back towards the crowd, while forming a circle around me.

"Dean! Dean, no! Stop! Let me go!"

The woman clapped her hands, hugging my shoulders. I tensed, glaring at her.

"How exciting!" she chirped, "may I present District 5's volunteer, Dean Winchester! Now, for the girls."

She practically skipped over to the Girl bowl. My eyes met Sammy's. His eyes were brimming with tears, but he couldn't leave the crowd.

"My, my. This is a surprise. May I please have one Samantha Manson on the stage?"

The girl, Samantha, blinked. She came up to the stage without too much interference. My heart kind of went out for her. I didn't even know the girl, and I could tell she was an outcast. Everyone had their best suits, from long light blue dresses to the neatest white shirts. She had a jagged black dress, short-cropped black hair and dark purple lipgloss. No one would ever volunteer for her. Her eyes the crowd nervously as the woman announced us one last time.

Sammy was practically already at the room when it was time to say good-bye. I enveloped him in my arms, his small face burying into my shoulder.

"I don't want you to leave," he whispered.

"Hey, don't worry about this, I got it."

Sammy stood back, searching my eyes.

"You'll win?"

"I'll give it my best shot. Someone has to, right?"

He didn't say anything for a second. _Don't cry... don't cry... do- damn it_. I quickly wiped the dampness away from my eyes.

"I'll take good care of him," a voice said from the doorway.

Bobby stepped into the room, squeezing Sammy's shoulder reassuringly. My brother beamed up at him before looking at me.

"It's only temporary, right?"

I smiled.

"Yeah, but, um, until I get back from the games, I need you to stay with Bobby, ok?"

He nodded quickly, wiping his own eyes. Before I could completely melt down, I kissed the top of his head.

"I'll see you, Sammy."

"Dean," he choked.

His body began wracking in sobs. Bobby intervened, gently sweeping Sammy towards the door.

"Don't be an idjit, son. You better come back."

A smile crept up my lips.

"Don't worry, Bobby. You can't get rid of me that easily."

He paused in the doorway, reluctantly leaving once the Peacekeepers came. I was all alone in the room... The woman and Samantha came by. She smiled too widely, and motioned for me to follow her.

"Come, come, the train is this way!"

"So, who saw you out?" I hissed to Sam.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"My parents. They talked about how me winning the games was extremely important for their reputation..."

"Oh. I mean-"

"It's ok. I'm going to die anyway, and I probably won't ever see them again," she reasoned.

I wanted to say something for her... I held out a hand, but she looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't want your friendship," she growled, "my parents might think I'm a disappointment to the Manson name, but I don't plan on dying in that arena."

"Interesting. Neither do I."

She drew in a shaky breath, folding her arms over her chest.

"We'll just have to see then... won't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Just quickly, I'd just like to give my thoughts to the people of Las Vegas. If anyone reading this is from there or knows someone who lives there, you have my heart and thoughts.

 **Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom)

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock), Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural), Sam (Danny Phantom)

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled).

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus), Elsa (Frozen)

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus)

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana)

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural), Rose Tyler (Dr. Who)

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom), Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter)

Alliances: None yet

* * *

 **Elsa's pov**

I straightened my dress nervously. The parade was about to begin... and I'd be presented to all of Panem. It was clear Leo didn't think too highly of me... maybe he even thought I'd be an easy target. _Conceal, don't feel... conceal, don't feel... you need allies_. Right, allies. Friends... heh, yeah... me making friends... the chariot pulled forward unexpectedly, making me yelp. Leo jumped a bit too, releasing a breath and chuckling a little.

"It's ok, we'll get through this."

" _We_ won't."

"Fine, then I will," he challenged playfully.

I rose an eyebrow. He hadn't even spoken a word to me before. In the train, he just pushed past me, shoved pastries into a sack, and disappeared. Before I could keep the conversation, we began rolling out. Gasping, I shielded my eyes from the fire and sun. All around me, Capital citizens were cheering loudly, some even standing up. Caesar Flint's voice echoed from the loudspeakers.

"And from District 7! Elsa Arendelle and Leo Valdez!"

"Yes, indeed, and may I just say how stunning Elsa's dress is. Her designer truly outdid himself."

I scanned the faces in the crowd, feeling myself shrink. The sounds boomed, making my chest vibrate. The chariot pulled to a stop, and I watched as the others rolled in. They all looked slightly apprehensive. Well, except for the girl from 12. She just had a serene smile on her face. I shivered, turning to the podium. It was always Anna's dream to be adored by the capital... I would have to disagree with her. Trumpets sounded, and almost immediately, the arena hushed. An eerie silence fell over the crowd, and for the first time, I got a true glance at the tributes. The girl from 6 noticed me and smiled.

Large velvet red curtains parted, and the president stepped onto the stage, holding out his arms. My breath caught. He was the gamemaker... the president... and he knew it. Confidence oozed off of him.

"Welcome, Tributes," President Loki cooed.

"Today, you are presented to Panem as victors in your own right! Your sacrifices move us all, and you will have every thought in Panem with you. Our tributes!"

The crowd erupted in cheers. I forced myself to calm down, forced myself to put on an emotionless mask. Our president sighed wistfully, wiping his eyes.

"I remember when my brother led a rebellion against our utopia... the games are an important part of our roots! And I know, deep down, they will all make us proud."

Loki clapped his hands together, leaning on the podium. His eyes danced maniacally and he drummed his fingers impatiently.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let the games begin!"

My eyes caught the other tributes. Their faces were pale, their thoughts undoubtedly like mine. It was real. This was happening. The girl from 10... Moana was it?... caught my eye. She didn't have a mask, her terror completely washed over her features. The girl from 6 looked between the two of us. I gaped. Did I find allies? Before I could lean over my chariot to talk to 6, Loki clapped again, and the chariots began moving. Leo shook his head.

"That's just messed up."

"Hm. Yeah. Hey, Leo, do you have any family back home?"

He tensed, his jaw tightening.

"No," he said curtly, "but... I... no family."

"Oh."

The chariots stopped, and for a second, I was enveloped in darkness. The parade felt like a dream, but as I stepped out, I nearly ran into a girl with neon blue hair and angry green eyes. She snarled, baring her teeth.

"Watch it," she growled.

She glared at me, stalking away. My heart thudded loudly in my chest. Leo's mouth was hanging.

"Who was _that_?"

"Ember McClain," he whispered, "girl, you just pissed off a career."

" _What? But I_ -"

"'m going to need some allies," a bubbly voice chirped in.

The girl from 6 tossed back a waterfall of blonde hair. Moana was standing next to her, fiddling with a necklace.

"I'm Rapunzel, and this is Moana. Come on, we have some things to discuss before we go back to the rooms."

I looked over at Leo. He ushered me away, leaping onto the ground. They walked next to me. Hm, maybe with allies... I had a chance...


	3. Chapter 3

**Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom)

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock), Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural), Sam (Danny Phantom)

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled).

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus), Elsa (Frozen)

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus)

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana)

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural), Rose Tyler (Dr. Who)

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom), Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter)

Alliances: (Elsa, Moana, Rapunzel)

* * *

 **Sherlock's pov**

The careers. At first glance, they were all dumb jocks. However, a second glance at Ember's observation skills, Moriarty's mannerisms, Pitch's fake laughs revealed a different story. The only other intelligent tribute who might be vulnerable was my fellow tribute Peridot. In 4, we were always competing. Sure, I always beat her, but she made me work for my title. And she was working with me on deducing poisonous plants. She worked carefully, rationally, thinking of possible outcomes.

"I think the berries are safe," she muttered.

"You think... or you're sure?" I hissed, leaning in.

She glared at me, annoyed.

"And you'd be so great at categorizing these?"

"Certainly better than you."

Her lips pursed together at this.

"Clod," she huffed, returning to the task.

"Oh no, those berries will kill you in an instant," a slight voice said behind us.

It was a girl with platinum blonde hair and misty silver eyes. She stared at the plants dreamily with a serene expression.

"Heh, wonder how long she'll last in the games," Peridot chuckled.

"Shut up," I turned to the girl under Peridot's death glare, "what were you saying?"

"Just that six out of ten plants you selected will kill you in the span of ten minutes. I could help help you, you know."

"Really? How dumb is she?" Peridot laughed a little louder.

The girl didn't blink or seem to acknowledge Peridot's comments. It clicked in my brain like a jigsaw.

"Oh, you are clever, aren't you?" I whispered. Peridot stared at me in confusion, "you know we're not knowledgeable in this field. We'd have to trust you... and when time come for alliances to dissolve, you'd just poison us. Wouldn't you?"

A slow smile crept up the girl's face. Peridot's dropped in horror. It felt like a million different things were racing through my mind at once.

"My name is Sherlock."

"Hello Sherlock," she whispered dreamily, "I'm Luna Lovegood, but you can call me Luna, I suppose."

"Sherlock, are you sure she should be on the team?" Peridot asked, crossing her arms.

"Peridot, you're clever. She's clever. Clever people are your enemies."

"Friends close, enemies closer?" Another voice rang out.

It was Moriarty, from District 1. He paced easily, oozing an eerie calm... and yet... something much crazier and darker... I couldn't put my finger on it, but he was different. More different than the careers, or even Luna.

"Does that mean you want to join us?" I asked slowly.

Truth be told, I didn't want him anywhere near me, friend or enemy. But, if it was for the game... but he smirked, gnawing on a piece of gum. Where did he even get that?

"Nah, I got my career friends to keep me company. Keep me warm at night. Well... I guess I'll see you in the games."

He saluted before practically skipping away. Peridot shifted in her seat, her brows knitting.

"I'm guessing we look out for him."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I chuckled. Her brow furrowed.

"The creepy snake-like atmosphere," Luna said without missing a beat.

I looked at the two girls. Luna sauntered over to the station control and began punching in plants. She stepped back in satisfaction.

"These are the safe plants."

"Are those all the safe plants?"

She turned on her heel, her head cocked to the side.

"In the database? Of course not. These are for a Forrest environment."

"And if it's tropical?" Peridot piped up.

Her lips puckered as if holding back a secret.

"Then I guess you'd just have to trust me, now, wouldn't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom)

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock), Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural), Sam (Danny Phantom)

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled).

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus), Elsa (Frozen)

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus)

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana)

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural), Rose Tyler (Dr. Who)

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom), Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter)

Alliances: (Elsa, Moana, Rapunzel) (Moriarty, Ruby, Pitch, Ember, Toffee) (Sherlock, Peridot, Luna)

* * *

 **Percy's pov**

I buttoned up my blazer with a sigh. Right outside, the entire nation was waiting for me... my interview. A girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes stopped next to me. She checked her watch impatiently.

"So, I take it you're from 9, then," I smiled.

She gave me a sideways glance, and I felt myself shrink. Her face was expressive, switching almost instantly to _duh, what did you think I was doing here_?

"You're very observant, Seaweed brain," she muttered.

Hm, mean, slightly superior... I opened my mouth to answer, when an announcer called the name Annabeth Chase. She sighed, pushing herself off the wall.

"That's my cue. I'll see you in the games, Seaweed brain."

She smirked, climbing up some stairs. I had to admit... she was pretty gorgeous in that gown... it was golden with red velvet threads, making her look royal. Creeping behind the curtain, I peered out. She was walking out to a thunder of applause, some rising in their seat. Annabeth blushed before sitting down opposite to Caesar.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Ms Annabeth Chase from District 8!"

Annabeth laughed, clapping her hands.

"Thank you," she replied. Hm, I didn't even know her too well, and I could already hear the fake sweetness dripping from her voice.

"Now, Annabeth, tell me, are you excited for the games?" Caesar practically squealed.

She ran her arms down her gown, giving her widest smile.

"Of course! I plan on winning, after all."

"That's what I love to hear! So, tell us a little about yourself. Your family life, if you will."

She froze, her face going slightly pale. After a nervous chuckle, she pushed a strand of hair behind her head.

"Well, my mom kind of... left... when I was little, and it's been my dad for most of my life. It's been hard, but I've survived."

"Hm, touching," Caesar sighed.

I wasn't sure how long the questions lasted. She was smart about her answers, pulling out heart-wrenching tales about cruel stepmothers and the joys of her friends Luke and Thalia. She'd probably end up with all the sponsors... after a while, Caesar thanked her and held out a hand. She took it graciously and swept in front of the crowd. They cheered loudly, whooping and hollering their support. She moved gracefully off the stage, passing me. Annabeth paused, giving me a half-smile.

"Beat that."

"You think you're the queen of the world, Wise girl? Watch me," I challenged.

Annabeth giggled, hopping down the stairs.

"Next up, from District 9, I present to you, Percy Jackson!"

Inhaling, I practically ran onto the stage. It probably wasn't graceful like Annabeth, but the crowd seemed to eat it up. The clapped loudly, the cheers deafening. All around me, images of my face were displayed. It was like walking through a hall of me! Caesar motioned to the seat, and I quickly took his advice. Ooh, the Capital might be bloodthirsty, but they made _really_ comfortable seats. Caesar straightened his jacket, clearing his voice.

"Percy, paint us a picture, will you? What was it like when you were picked for the Games?"

"Uh, it was... something else. I really didn't expect it, to be honest."

Everyone laughed like I had told the funniest joke in the universe.

"I'm sure no one expects such an honor to be bestowed upon them," he beamed.

"O-of course not! It's a... uh... it's an honor to serve my nation."

Oh, Gods I was drowning. Annabeth had made it look so easy, joking with him, acting friendly. The only thing in my mind was the hotel bed. You didn't get much of _those_ in District 9.

"So, Percy, such a handsome young man like you has got to have a lady waiting for you, right? I think your fans would like to know."

"M-my fans?" I had fans? "Um, well, no, no girlfriend. But there is a girl I have an eye on..."

"Oh! Details! Do tell!"

I swallowed, trying to gather my thoughts. My mentor Chiron said people loved a good love story. That's all I had to tell, a good love story! I could be creative, right? My eyes scanned the audience and stage, eventually resting on Annabeth. She was watching quietly from the sidelines, her grey eyes patient. Without thinking, I nodded.

"She's gorgeous, you know? Hair like the sun, and her eyes... I have never seen eyes like hers... I'll admit, I don't know a lot about her, and she would never show any interest in _me_ , but um... I can tell she's unique. And intelligent. And just a good person."

There were a couple of sniffles from the audience. Caesar touched his chest lightly.

"She sounds amazing. I'll strike a deal with you right here, right now. You go, you win this, and then she'll _have_ to go out with you."

"I... I hope so."

The rest of the questions were run of the mill. When he was done, I began walking back. Annabeth had disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom)

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock), Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural), Sam (Danny Phantom)

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled).

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus), Elsa (Frozen)

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus)

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana)

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural), Rose Tyler (Dr. Who)

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom), Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter)

Alliances: (Elsa, Moana, Rapunzel) (Moriarty, Ruby, Pitch, Ember, Toffee) (Sherlock, Peridot, Luna)

* * *

 **Danny's pov**

Luna was sitting next to me. Everyone else had already gone in for their test... a lady called my voice over the loudspeaker, and I glanced at Luna.

"Wish me luck," I sighed.

She gave me one of her famous dreamy smiles. Inside, Loki was chatting amiably with some high-class people in the observation deck. I bit my lip. Everything so far had been so different from 12, the food, the music, the clothing... it was like being in an alien world or a ghost zone or something! I was the wisecrack, not the fighter!

"Ahem," I coughed.

Loki caught my eye, and I shivered. He stared at me intensely, watching what my next move was going to be. His fellow aristocrats noticed as well, and quieted down.

"Proceed," the gamemaker invited.

I scanned the weapons warily. This next number could determine my sponsors.

"Alright, well, um..."

Chuckling nervously, I moved to the punching bag. It swung limply in front of me, already looking beaten up.

"Is this simply going to be a punching session?" Loki groaned.

My hands began to sweat. Right... right... I had to spice things up. Wait a minute... spice... a large smile grew across my face. Without giving myself time to rethink, I ran to the camouflage station. In 12, there was a little trick we learned to help heat up food. After all, it's not like we had electricity! Mixing in a genetic mutation of spices and chemicals, I looked down at it. It was a green liquid, bubbling under the surface. Holding my breath, I dipped my hands into it.

Burning racing up my arms. I gritted my teeth, but forced my arms to stay still. This got Loki's attention. He took a step closer, tilting his head to the side. After a few seconds, I drew my hands out. They were glowing a neon green. Smirking at the aristocrats, I bowed dramatically. Whirling to the bag, I threw out a blast of green energy. It singed the bag, tossing it up into the air. Jumping up, I swept my arms out, making the heat spike out in a wave. Loki jumped back in surprise as the wave of heat nearly reached the overview.

Pain was stretching up my entire body, but I forced myself to keep firing at the bag. The chain broke and the bag fell limply to the floor. For one last good measure, I kicked it, sending it slamming into the wall. Stuffing popped out, strewing across the floor. Releasing a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, I looked to Loki. He was watching me with interest, his eyes sparked with curiosity. I scratched my arm awkwardly.

"Ta-da?" I squeaked.

Loki smirked, nodding approvingly.

"You're dismissed."

I nodded back quickly, scampering to the door. It all washed over me, and I gave a holler. Luna blinked, her brow furrowing.

"Oh, yeah! I just did that! You can say I had a smoking hot performance."

She groaned before being called up. Laughing to myself, I almost ran out into the hall. A girl, I think her name was Sam, was leaning against a wall. I almost ran into her, and she growled at me to watch where I was going.

"Sorry!" I called over my shoulder, running.

She grumbled something, but didn't respond. My mentor, Clockwork, was already waiting for me in the room. He looked up when I rushed in, out of breath.

"How did it go?"

"I _think_ it went well. I tried this home remedy and-"

His face seemed to age a hundred years.

"You used something from 12 to impress the judges? They don't care about 12 or anything we've ever made!"

"Wha- but I had the flames and everything!"

The Capital insignia flashed onto the tv. Clockwork ignored me, sweeping onto the sofa.

"I thought I was pretty cool," I muttered before joining him.

Tributes' names and pictures flashed across the screen, along with their ranks. Moon's was surprising bad, a 2/12... wasn't she supposed to be a career? Actually, now that I thought about it, I had never seen her within a hundred feet of the careers. She was usually on her own, solving a puzzle or training a long sword. Hm... maybe I could make an ally...

My face flashed across the screen. Whereas everyone else looked determined or downtrodden, I just looked confused. _Are we taking my picture now? Oh, ok, what about now? Oh, wait you took it already?... redos_?

A ten slowly appeared. Clockwork gave me a sideways glance in surprise. I choked on my words, meeting his eyes.

"I- I got a ten?"

"You got a ten..."

"Holy... I got a ten!"

"You got a ten!"

I held up my hand for a high-five and he sighed, slapping his hand across mine.

"This is incredible! A District 12 with a ten! I might be able to get you some sponsors after all!"

"Oh, I thought my witty charm would win them over."

"You mean those cheesy jokes and one-liners you call funny?"

"Hey!"

Clockwork's chest rumbled in laughter.

"Just enjoy the victory. Tomorrow's the banquet..."

My mouth opened, but no sound came out. I didn't want to believe it, but it was true. Tomorrow would be the banquet, a last hoorah for the tributes, and then... well... I guess I'd be fighting for my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom)

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock), Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural), Sam (Danny Phantom)

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled).

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus), Elsa (Frozen)

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus)

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana)

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural), Rose Tyler (Dr. Who)

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom), Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter)

Alliances: (Elsa, Moana, Rapunzel) (Moriarty, Ruby, Pitch, Ember, Toffee) (Sherlock, Peridot, Luna)

* * *

 **Rose's pov**

It was the banquet. Of course it was being televised across the nation, so I put on my biggest smile and twirled in front of the cameras. The tributes were acting civil towards one another, but I could feel a think cloud in the hall. Taking a breath, I sat down next to a girl with light blue hair. She watched me out of the corner of her eye as I began eating my food.

"I'm Moon," she whispered.

I stopped mid-chew, staring at her. She looked around wearily at the other tributes. Finally sighing, she began eating a large turkey leg.

"I'm Rose," I greeted, taking a bite of my food, "what district are you?"

"Four," she sighed.

I almost choked on my turkey. She was a career? Hm... she didn't have that bloodthristy look in her eye.

"That's... nice..."

"You can say it, why am I not with my fellow careers? Look at how much fun they're having! How could I possibly not want to be with them tonight?"

Her voice began rising in octaves. Across the hall, the careers were dining, laughing and snickering, sometimes pointing out tributes. I felt like I needed to say something to Moon, but as I leaned in, a kid with black hair and blue eyes cut in.

"Hey, you're Moon, right?"

Her eyebrow rose.

"Yes..."

"Hi, I'm Danny, and I have an alliance proposition."

Oh, great. Alliances. Maybe if I could find one person, a partner who I could semi-trust. Ok, semi-trust was a bit of a strong word. Moon gently tapped my shoulders, and I looked over at her.

"Do you have any skills?"

"Skills?" I scoffed.

I paused. Did I? It was so easy to think that I didn't...

"I'm resourceful, I guess. Why? Looking for an extra ally?"

Danny shrugged.

"One more is better than none, am I right?"

"I think you're getting to attached," I chuckled.

"I'm not!" He cried indignantly.

Moon giggled behind her hand, nodding.

"You're both from outlying districts. We actually could help each other. I'd look like a generous person for taking pity on you two, and you'd look extraordinary working with a should-be career."

"Ok, so we're playing off the people?" I clarified.

Moon nodded slowly. Danny smirked, taking a seat next to her.

"Exactly how extraordinary are you?"

"My parents now Loki," she hissed.

My stomach suddenly turned violently. I usually never gave a thought about our president and gamemaker, but when I did, it always made me sick. I could tell Danny was thinking the same thing.

"How do your parents know Loki? What are you doing here?"

"They um, displeased him. You see, my sister Eclipsa ran off with a Inner Soldier. They're not supposed to feel any emotions, let alone love... and so he's punishing for not training that soldier correctly."

"He's punishing _you_ ," Danny corrected.

"I'm a means to my parents," she said matter-of-factly, "but I have no plans dying in this arena."

"Neither do I," the words sprang from my mouth.

The two of them turned to me. I tapped my arm thoughtfully, scanning the room. Everyone was starting to talk in more hushed whispers, and it dawned on me. The banquet was beginning to end. Tomorrow morning would be the start.

"What do you think the landscape will be?" I wondered out loud.

Danny shrugged.

"Probably something tropical or forest-like. Wherever the cornucopia is, we meet about a hundred clicks west."

"Why west?"

"I don't know. I thought it sounded cool."

My and Moon cocked our heads to the side. He gave us a slightly sloppy but sweet grin. A bell sounded and there was a shiver of dread throughout the tributes.

"That's it," Moon whimpered.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said, beginning to stand up.

The rest were getting up one by one. Some didn't seem to want to leave the table. Moon sucked in a breath, standing up. I could definitely picture her being among the elites. The way she held herself was proud... graceful... royal. She kept her head up as she marched out of the room. Danny gave me a small wave before disappearing into the crowd.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I whispered more softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom)

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock), Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural), Sam (Danny Phantom)

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled).

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus), Elsa (Frozen)

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus)

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana)

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural), Rose Tyler (Dr. Who)

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom), Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter)

Alliances: (Elsa, Moana, Rapunzel) (Moriarty, Ruby, Pitch, Ember, Toffee) (Sherlock, Peridot, Luna) (Danny, Moon, Rose)

* * *

 **Luna's pov**

The sun almost instantly blinded me. It lit the world in a small haze, and took my eyes a second to adjust. I was standing on a little platform. To my right was a large expanse of forest. To my left, a beach with caves dotting the landscape. The ocean seemed to stretch forever, but I knew it didn't. I hunched down, watching the cornucopia intently. Other tributes were doing the same, crouching into position. As the clock ticked down, I turned towards Sherlock and Peridot. They gave me a small nod.

"The Hunger Games has now begun," a dull voice rang out.

A loud alarm made me jump. I allowed my instincts to take over and ran. I wasn't sure which direction I was going. Dirt kicked up behind me, but I just kept going. Plunging into the trees, I ignored the branches scratching my arms and face. Tearing through the woods, I put as much distance as possible between me and the others. Risking a glance back, I tripped on a root, tumbling down a small hill and landed in the leaves.

Breathing heavily, I struggled to my feet. The world went back to being almost surreal, the forest a calm and serene place. Rubbing my temple, I moved more stealthily through the trees, sidestepping and ducking around branches. Panicking wouldn't help. Besides, I needed to find the others. I drifted through some leaves and stopped. There was a sound in the distance. Footsteps pounding on the ground. Glancing up at a tree, I hoisted myself on one of its branches and crawled into the crook of the arm and trunk. Peering down, I held my breath.

Two of the tributes, I think they were named Moon and Rose, were thundering through the forest. They looked behind them wildly. A backpack was slung over Rose's shoulder. She laughed giddily, motioning towards Moon.

"How many clicks away are we?"

Moon looked around, biting her lip nervously.

"I'd say we have about five more clicks to go before we-"

"Moon!" A voice called.

I ducked down, shrinking against the tree. The girls whipped around to see a boy with slick black hair and golden eyes. Moon gasped, backing away slowly.

"Toffee!"

I cocked my head, narrowing my eyes. _Interesting_... the boy was twirling a wicked scythe around his fingers, watching Moon with fierce eyes.

"Tell me, _princess_ , what was it like growing up knowing your parents were creating mindless so

ldiers? Bloodthirsty soldiers?... Soldiers like me?"

The corners of his lips curled up. Rose's head whirled to Moon, her eyes wide. Hm, if there was ever a time to try popcorn...

"Run!" Moon screamed.

Rose didn't need to be told twice. They began dashing into the trees when Toffee threw his scythe. Rose screamed as it lodged into her back. Falling into the leaves, her body began convulsing. She yelped, trying to move but each time gasping loudly. Moon scrambled to get to her, but Toffee had already taken out a knife and was aiming for her head.

"I'm sorry!" Moon cried, gently tapping Rose's forehead before making a mad dash for the brush.

"M-moo-" Rose coughed.

Toffee threw the knife. It barely missed Moon's head, and she disappeared. He cursed loudly and ran after her, leaping over the shivering body. He was quickly swallowed up by the foliage, and just like that, the forest was plunged into silence again.

I didn't know how I was feeling... jumping down onto the soft ground, I picked my way over to Rose. Her eyes shifted up to mine. She tried opening her mouth, but a series of gurgles came out, followed by a steady stream of blood. Glancing around to make sure I was alone, I crouched next to her.

"It's alright, you know," I whispered, "you don't have to win. I might not know you, but I'll remember you."

She blinked at me, her breathing coming out in sputters. After a few seconds, the light seemed to drain from her eyes and she collapsed into the leaves. A canon rang out, destroying the delicate silence. Sighing, I gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Somewhere in the distance, more footsteps. I ran back to my hiding place, but it was Peridot running around wildly. She scanned the area, running a hand through her hair.

I smiled in relief, leaping down. Peridot jumped, her hand gripping her heart.

"You scared me!" she admonished.

"Sorry 'bout that. I didn't know who you were."

Peridot opened her mouth to say something, but her eyes fell on the body. Her entire face went pale.

"Did you-"

"No, and we should probably go before he comes back for his scythe."

Peridot nodded in a daze. I gently pulled her arm and she looked at me as if noticing me for the first time.

"Sherlock found an underground cave. I-it's easily defensible and... and it looks relatively safe."

"Nothing's safe," I said simply.

It was the truth, and I wasn't going to lie. She was kidding herself if she thought a cave would be safe. But still, Peridot looked horrified, as if this was sudden, groundbreaking news. I paused, looking down at the scythe. Toffee would never know who took it... holding my breath, I wrenched it out of Rose's back. It gave with a sickening crack, blood coated on the blade. Peridot stiffened, glaring at the weapon as if it was a disease. What was her problem? It was a tool, it could help us survive! Bobbing my head, I swung the scythe over my shoulder.

"Let's go find Sherlock."


	8. Chapter 8

**Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom)

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock), Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural), Sam (Danny Phantom)

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled).

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus), Elsa (Frozen)

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus)

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana)

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural), Rose Tyler (Dr. Who) **(x)**

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom), Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter)

Alliances: (Elsa, Moana, Rapunzel) (Moriarty, Ruby, Pitch, Ember, Toffee) (Sherlock, Peridot, Luna) (Danny, Moon,)

* * *

 **Ember's pov**

There had been surprisingly few deaths in the first day. Pitch was getting restless, he wanted blood. Everyone wanted blood. But of _course_ Toffee was lording over the fact that he'd made the games' first kill. He was ticked at the same time for losing the scythe... The sun was already starting to sink into the sky. Ruby kicked a tree in frustration. None of our traps had caught anything.

"We need to find food," Pitch growled.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. Your input is much desired, " Moriarty said slowly, "honestly, you should just stop talking. You lower the IQ of everyone in the forest."

Pitch's eyes narrowed. I felt my body tense, watching the two. Toffee stepped forward, grinning a reptilian smile.

"I vote Ember looks for food."

"Seriously? Why me?"

Ruby's eyebrow twitched, but she nodded.

"Yeah. You go, Ember. We'll be right here."

They snickered and waited, watching my moves. This was stupid! Where was I even going to _get_ food?

"Fine!" I blurted out. They smirked, "I'll go look for food! Happy now?"

"I'm never happy," Pitch replied coolly.

My teeth gritted, but I forced myself to stay calm. Turning on them so early in the games probably wasn't a good idea... especially since they _kind_ of outnumbered me. Grabbing my bow and arrows, I marched into the woods, trying to keep my head high. The darkness was slowly creeping in, making it impossible to see. I knocked an arrow, trying to listen for anything; rustling, chirping.

I'm not sure how far I'd gone when I caught something out of the corner of my eye. Not too far away was a break from the forest onto the beach. Waves crashed onto the sand, spreading almost to the treeline. I squinted, moving through the brush. In the one of the caves was a dot of light. A fire? How stupid could they be? A small smile curled up my lips. If they had a fire... that meant they had to have meat... right?

I used the sand to my advantage, muffling my footsteps. The closer I got, I could see shadows forming on the wall. Two people sitting lazily. I could even hear them laughing loudly. Tightening my grip on the arrow, I sneaked around the cave's side, pressing my ear against the cool stone. _Two arrows, then you're done_. Something pressed into my skull. It took me a second to register that it was a long hunting knife.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," a girl muttered.

Another two girls strutted out of the cave, their faces smug in the dim light. I risked a glance behind me to see a girl with almost white hair glaring down.

"Like you'd ever be able to do it," I challenged with a sneer.

Her face wavered, but she pointed the knife with more conviction.

"Shut up," she looked to another girl with long hair, "Rapunzel, she's a career. They'd hunt us specifically if we-"

"It doesn't matter! She needs to go!"

The third rose an eyebrow.

"Hold on, she might be useful. We can get information out of her."

Rapunzel's eyes narrowed.

"Moana, we can't risk-"

"So why don't you do it, hm?"

I held my breath, watching the girls carefully. White hair's brow furrowed.

"Moana's right. Why do I have to do it? You do it!"

Rapunzel crossed her arms angrily.

"Elsa, are you questioning my judgement?"

"You bet I am! You're being rash! And besides, since when were you the leader?"

"I'm obviously more qualified!"

Elsa tapped her foot. I gave a quick look at my surroundings. Maybe if I could just-

"She's our prisoner," Elsa claimed with a certain finality.

Moana shuffled her feet, nodding. Rapunzel's face went scarlet.

"You have to be kidding me! The winner is the last survivor!"

"Ra-" Elsa gasped.

I whirled to face her and felt a scream lodge in my throat. A hunting knife similar to Elsa's had torn through her chest. Moana actually screamed, backing away from Rapunzel. My body trembled. Without thinking, I began moving away, But Rapunzel tackled me to the ground. I yelped, struggling to kick her off. Moana grabbed a large rock and rushed towards her. Rapunzel noticed and lashed out, slamming Moana's face with the back of her hand.

Moana gave a pained cry and fell face-first into the sand. I took the opportunity and kicked Rapunzel in the gut as hard as I could. Rapunzel gripped her abdomen as I ran, throwing myself into darkness' cover. It hid me, allowing me to peer through the trees.

Moana gave a moan as she began getting herself back up. Rapunzel knelt down next to her, and even though she whispered, I could hear her voice.

"You're not going anywhere. I had plans for the two of you... hm, I guess one will have to do."

She grabbed Moana by the hair and began dragging her towards the cave. Moana yelled, kicking and trying to punch. Elsa's canon boomed loudly, echoing throughout the quiet forest. For a while, I was frozen in that position. When Moana's canon didn't go off, I slowly backed away. I-I still needed to find food... swallowing the lump in my throat, I turned and scampered through the foliage. Just when I thought I was safe, the capital's theme bounced through my skull. The sky above me lit up, showing a picture of Rose from 12, settling on Elsa from 7.

Elsa was staring at the camera intensely, fearfully. I ignored the image, pushing forward. If I couldn't find any animals, I'd just have to steal from some other tribute.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom)

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock), Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural), Sam (Danny Phantom)

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled).

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus), Elsa (Frozen) **(x)**

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus)

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana)

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural), Rose Tyler (Dr. Who) **(x)**

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom), Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter)

Alliances: (Moana, Rapunzel) (Moriarty, Ruby, Pitch, Ember, Toffee) (Sherlock, Peridot, Luna) (Danny, Moon,)

* * *

 **Annabeth's pov**

I don't know how I managed to snatch the backpack! Inside was a coil of rope, an empty flask, a compass, and a... baseball cap. I sighed. How was a baseball cap going to help me? Either way, I pushed it onto my head, and swung the pack around my back. I was close to the beach, loud seagull noises floating over my head. I looked up to seagulls flying freely, and almost instantly, my stomach rumbled painfully. Maybe there was some way to shoot down the sea gulls...

I went to work, picking my way through the woods, picking up sturdy branches and sharp rocks. After about an hour, I had a seagull hanging off the end of one of my homemade arrows.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," a voice said.

I whipped around to see Moriarty from District 1, twirling a pocket knife. He cocked his head to the side with a sinister smile. I knocked one of my shabby arrows on an even shabbier bow, holding it up.

"Take one step closer, and I'll shoot!"

He held up his hands with a fake terrified expression.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want any of that!"

My arm wavered. Why was he being so calm?

"There's someone else here... isn't there?"

"Ooh, you're smart. It's a shame. In another life, I would be... intrigued."

I narrowed my eyes, pulling back on my drawstring. For a second, his eyes flickered in concern. I trained my ears to the sounds around me. At first, I couldn't hear anything, but then... a quiet crunch in the distance. My breath caught, seeing how Moriarty heard it too.

"Looks like we have company," he sing-sang.

"Shut up," I growled.

Moriarty shrugged easily, motioning towards my seagull.

"You know, we could forget all about this, we'd even let you go free, if you gave us your food."

"How do I know you won't just kill me anyway?"

He smirked, drumming his fingers around the knife.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me."

I was going to fire back a retort when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. My brain sped through possible escapes. Finally, with a smile, I nodded. Moriarty shifted, not expecting the cooperation.

"Of course! I'd love to share what I have!"

He chuckled, taking a step forward.

"And yet, I don't believe you."

"But it's true! See? I'm dropping my bow and I'm holding out the gull."

The figure held up an axe. I kept the giant smile plastered on my face as he approached cautiously. With a victorious chuckle, he snatched the bird out of my hand and jumped backwards, expecting me to bite. After a few seconds, I saw the figure looming with the axe.

"You're right... we were never going to let you go."

"I didn't expect you to."

The axe swung down.

I rolled out of the way, punching the person's face. Ruby yelped in surprise, stumbling backwards. She bared her teeth, leaping at me with outstretched. Jumping to the side, I nearly avoiding her grazing nails and went down into a fighting stance. Ruby gritted her teeth, rushing at me again. There was a flash of silver, and I kicked a knife out of her hand. She took the opportunity to drive another one into my stretched out leg.

A scream echoed throughout the forest. Red, hot fire seemed to be licking up my entire body as I gripped the leg. Ruby laughed shrilly, coming at me with two more knives. I stumbled backwards, falling into the grass. She looked up at Moriarty.

"This is very fun," she purred.

Moriarty strolled next to her, staring down at me.

"It is. Alas, it's sad when good fun must come to an end."

"End, my butt!" another voice cried.

The whirled around, and a spear lodged itself in Ruby's side. She gasped in pain, holding the wound. Moriarty scrambled away, leaving Ruby to drag herself. Percy had at least two other spears, and a trident strapped to his back. I looked up at him, not bothering to hide my surprise.

"Seaweed brain?"

"Are you always going to be calling me that?" he admonished.

"Um.."

He held out a hand. I glanced down at my leg, blood soaking through the fabric. Ruby had managed to pull herself up a tree, going slowly from branch to branch. Percy cursed, aiming with his spear.

"She's out of range," he growled.

Ruby cackled, sticking out her tongue.

"This isn't over! I'll have both of your blood!"

Percy snorted, shaking his head.

"If we leave now, we might be able to escape Moriarty's reinforcements."

I nodded in a daze. He was right. Pain shot up my leg as I struggled to my feet. He offered a hand, but I ignored it, limping forward. Bracing myself, I stooped down, picking up the seagull.

"Okay, now we can go," I groaned.

It was admittedly slow. Too slow. The careers could pop out at any moment... Percy had the same idea, glancing back every few seconds.

"I've set up base at this cool tree."

"A tree?" I scoffed playfully.

He gave a handsome lopsided smile.

"You'll see."

Wow. I did see. From the outside, the tree looked ordinary... but he gently led me to a small hole at the base of it. The entire trunk was hollow, with thin stairs leading upwards to a bigger space. We climbed up and settled in the bizarre treehouse.

"It's... perfect... easily defensible, well hidden... how on Earth did you find this, Percy?"

"Oh, I didn't realize we were on a first name basis now," he said loftily.

We laughed, sitting across from one another. My leg will on fire, making it difficult to maneuver. Percy came closer, holding out an herb mix.

"This should help with any infections," he mumbled.

He gently spread some on the wound, the contact making me yelp. After a few seconds, the pain seemed to die down into a dull _pang_.

"Why are you helping me?" I whispered.

He met my eyes, shrugging innocently.

"We can benefit from each other."

Percy didn't offer any more, instead pulling the seagull onto his lap. As he plucked the feathers, I tilted my head to the side. He was strange... but sweet... the thought of him dying... a lump formed in my throat. Settling down, I forced myself to close my eyes. We'd cross that bridge when we came to it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom)

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock), Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural), Sam (Danny Phantom)

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled).

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus), Elsa (Frozen) **(x)**

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus)

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana)

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural), Rose Tyler (Dr. Who) **(x)**

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom), Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter)

Alliances: (Moana, Rapunzel) (Moriarty, Ruby, Pitch, Ember, Toffee) (Sherlock, Peridot, Luna) (Danny, Moon,) (Percy, Annabeth)

* * *

 **Leo's pov**

I AM THE GOD OF FIRE. Ok, that's a bit of an overstatement, but I mean, I made a very fine flame! When it all started, I remember just running, trying to make it to the beach. i didn't want to jinx myself, but so far... everything had been surprisingly quiet. On the beach were hundreds of little caves and entrances to an even larger underground network. The little underground area I'd chosen was comfortable, well hidden, and a small peephole to see the ground above.

I turned the mole over the fire, watching it cook. Oh, yeah, that was another thing... these caves were _crawling_ with these things! I picked off a piece of the skin and popped it into my mouth, enjoying the tender meat. Somewhere above me, I could hear shouting. Crawling to my hidden peephole, I glanced out into the forest. Some guy... was his name Potch or Patch or Pitch or something like that?... was chasing another boy.

The boy was throwing rocks at the career, but Pitch simply dodged them easily. The boy cursed loudly, stumbled backwards and rolling right in front of my hole. He didn't see me, and I ducked down just in time for him to get back up.

He yelled and charged at Pitch with a machete!

"Holy Hades," I muttered.

That thing looked serious.

For a second, I considered letting him in. I would have loved to... as soon as that career was off his back... I did a quick scan of my place... I never really grabbed any weapons. Sure, I had an unfinished spear, but... it wasn't sharp enough to do any damage! _What are you even doing? You can't exactly win if you're helping every poor sap that comes along_.

The boy was swinging his weapon dangerously close. Pitch yelped, almost getting his head chopped off. The career had a deadly black double-edged scythe. He jabbed it out, nearly catching the boy's ribs. I wrung my fingers nervously. _I had to help... but you'll never make it back to Calypso!... but I can't just let him die_! I didn't need to make the decision. Pitch slid underneath the machete swing, catching the boy in the side. The boy grunted in pain, dropping his weapon.

Pitch pulled his scythe out easily, making the other collapse into the leaves. With a triumphant laugh, the career swept the machete into his hands. It gleamed in the light, illuminating his face terrifyingly. My heart pounded in my ears as I watched him chuckle and jog away. My eyes focused back on the body sprawled out in front of me. Wait a second... the canon hadn't gone off yet...

I gasped, rushing to the nearest exit. I hooked a left and made my way to where he was laying on the ground. Turning him on his side, I gently wiped the stream of blood pouring from his mouth.

"S-sammy?" He whispered.

"I-it's Leo, what your name."

He swallowed with difficulty, trying to focus on my face.

"Dean," he croaked.

"Well, Dean, you took a pretty bad beating," I chuckled nervously, pressing my hand to the wound.

He coughed up blood, his eyes clouding over.

"Sammy," he said again with a light smile.

I hesitated,my fingers drumming.

"Sammy?" he called a little louder.

Glancing around to make sure no one was coming, I leaned in.

"Hey, Dean. It's me, Sammy. It's okay..."

"S-sa-" he garbled.

"Sh, it's okay."

 _Boom_.

It made me jump. I looked down at the body and stepped back in a haze. For the first time, I felt the forest closing around me, threatening to suffocate me. Someone was coming! I raised my arms to protect myself, but it was a raggedy boy with messy brown hair. We stared at each other for a few seconds before his eyes fell on the body. He looked back at me with fear.

"Not me," I said quickly.

"Uh... oh. I need help... I can't find any fresh water."

I blinked, slowly lowering my arms. He shifted uneasily, his eyes wide. In my cavern, there was a steady stream of fresh water droplets...

"Stay here. I'll get you some water, and then you'll leave. This will be peaceful."

He nodded quickly, his facing lighting up gratefully.

"I'm Castiel," he rumbled. I bobbed my head, "Leo..."

"I won't stay. As soon as I get the water, I'm out of your hair," he reaffirmed.

There's was something trustworthy about him. I couldn't put my finger on it... but I believed him. After getting some water, he seemed to vanish into the woods. I looked down at Dean's body. _Screw the games. If a tribute comes by for help, I'm going to dang right give it them_!

"I swear this on the River Styx," I muttered to myself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom)

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock), Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural) **(x** ), Sam (Danny Phantom)

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled).

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus), Elsa (Frozen) **(x)**

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus)

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana)

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural), Rose Tyler (Dr. Who) **(x)**

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom), Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter)

Alliances: (Moana, Rapunzel) (Moriarty, Ruby, Pitch, Ember, Toffee) (Sherlock, Peridot, Luna) (Danny, Moon,) (Percy, Annabeth)

* * *

 **Moriarty's pov**

This was fun. Well, except for losing Annabeth. Ruby had wrapped her leg and was standing to the side quietly. I debated whether or not to kill her while she was weak... but she was weak! She wasn't a threat right now! I had Toffee with me as we searched for stray tributes. They were all idiots, so easy to read. Toffee thought he was slick and cultured, but I could see his soldier instincts constantly taking over.

We trekked through the woods, looking up at the canopy above us. I was about to taunt him when I heard a low whistle. Toffee heard it too, stopping in his tracks with a growl.

"What do you think it is?" He whispered.

I racked my brain. It didn't sound like any bird call I knew... Suddenly, Sherlock, Peridot and Luna came crashing through the trees. They were running recklessly, screaming at the top of their lungs. Toffee's lips stretched up in a smirk, but the three tributes didn't even pay attention to us. They ran right in between us, so close I could touch their hair, acting like we weren't even there.

"What in the wor-... oh."

I followed Toffee's face, and felt my own go pale. My mind instantly starting running calculations, survival percentages, places to run, things I would need.

"Run!" Toffee roared.

That worked too.

I dashed after him, knowing that looking back would 1.6 seconds. The low whistle was becoming louder and more shrill, tearing through my eardrum. They were Jackal-jays, carnivorous canines with long bat-like wings. They soared over our heads, yipping happily. Toffee cursed, running his new sword through one of their wings. It whined in pain, landing on the ground with a _thump_ , but it didn't stop.

"Get to the beach!" I yelled.

Toffee nodded frantically. Water, they hated water! We broke onto the coast, rushing to the crashing waves. The three tributes were already pulling themselves further and further from shore. I leapt into the sea, the cold water sending shocks through my body. Stroking quickly, I kicked towards the tributes. They were treading water, ducking down every time a Jackal-jay swooped down.

I believe we stayed that way for approximately an hour before the jays lost interest. They began flapping away, their fur-less bodies twisting nastily. I breathed heavily, my body trying to process what just happened. Toffee and I slowly looked to the tributes. They were staring at us with cold calculating eyes.

"I would suggest you leave," Peridot huffed.

"Why should we? We're the ones with the weapons," Toffee replied coolly.

"We have the numbers," Luna piped up.

I caught Sherlock's face. Something started working in my brain.

"Toffee! Where are your manners? Surely we can all be civil, right?"

Sherlock's eyebrow twitched. He didn't buy it for a second. Something moved under the surface. We all jumped in surprise in the water, looking around. Whatever it was was slowly twisting around in a circle.

"Loki's really outdone himself this year," Peridot mumbled.

It clicked. The creature was a mutated Big Eel... I glanced at Sherlock, cocking my head to the side. We had these in District 1. Unfortunately, the only way to escape was by distracting it...

Sherlock was looking down at the water. I could see the wheels in his mind turning about what the creature could be. Before he could look, I launched myself at him. He cried out in surprise and I pushed him into the water. The eel hissed, coiling backwards, watching us with wide eyes. Sherlock grabbed my shoulders, trying to push me off. I held down though, even when I felt Peridot and Luna trying to tug me off.

Toffee was somewhere. He grabbed one of the girls and she screamed underwater. I waited for the canon, but it didn't come. Bubbles escaped Sherlock's mouth. He weakly tried to grab my face, but his hand flailed in he water. My own lungs were beginning to burn. I surfaced, still holding him down. Peridot had a knife out. She and Toffee were circling each other slowly, Luna trapped in his grasp. I felt Sherlock's hands leave my shoulders.

Finally... I glanced down and gasped. He had unsheathed a tiny knife from his belt. Before I could let go, I felt something cold plunge into my chest. It was numb at first, and the world spun in a dreamlike haze. Sherlock's gaze fluttered, his jaw going slack. A canon boomed out. I leaned in, whispering to the body.

"I won."

Blood poured out of my wound, I collapsed on top of Sherlock, spots clouding my vision. Everything slowly went dark, and the last thing I saw was the eel approaching cautiously, its mouth grinning with hundreds of sharp teeth. Another canon rocked my ears. My canon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock) **(x** ), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom)

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock) **(x)** , Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural) **(x** ), Sam (Danny Phantom)

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled).

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus), Elsa (Frozen) **(x)**

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus)

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana)

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural), Rose Tyler (Dr. Who) **(x)**

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom), Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter)

Alliances: (Moana, Rapunzel) (Moriarty, Ruby, Pitch, Ember, Toffee) (Sherlock, Peridot, Luna) (Danny, Moon,) (Percy, Annabeth)

* * *

 **Moana's pov**

Rapunzel was crazy! Ok, she was smart, but still insane! While I was tied up in the cave, Rapunzel slowly roasted some animal over the fire, rambling madly about how she had really wanted two.

I was basically her lab rat. _Oh, were those berries poisonous? Better feed them to Moana! Oh, is that a gift from Moana's sponsors? Guess it's mine now_! I was probably the last resort for food if she was desperate... I struggled against the rope, but she made small tsk-tsk noises, gently bringing my face up to meet hers.

"Patience, Moana, dear," she used her sword to slice through the bonds around my wrist, "see? Now here, weave me a trap," she ordered, throwing a piled of sticks and leaves in front of me.

She held the sword up to my throat, watching me closely as I worked. Once that was done, she retied my wrists, this time cutting my ankles. Taking the rope, she smiled maliciously.

"Lead the way!" she chirped.

I grumbled under my breath, leading her out of the cave. The career camp wasn't too far away. We paused at the edge. A portion of their supplies was hidden away, surrounded by a minefield. Rapunzel motioned for me to move forward.

Fear shot through my mind, but I quickly swallowed it. Taking a step, I flinched, waiting for the explosion. When nothing happened, I took another step, Rapunzel following in my footprints.

"Yes," Rapunzel giggled, "Eugene, I'm coming," she half-whispered.

"Eugene?" I heard myself ask in a small voice, taking another careful step.

I glanced back for careers. No one yet. Her vibrant green eyes went distant for a second. She sighed.

"Yeah... look, I'm sorry about all of this. But... you and Elsa were the perfect opportunity! We weren't all going to survive anyway..."

"Oh, that makes me feel better," I sneered.

White, hot rage boiled in my stomach. Rapunzel shrugged in apology, but urged me forward. I'd reached the small pile of berries, meat, and vegetables. Using my skirt as a basket, I began tucking them in. The two of us tensed, hearing someone coming. It was a boy with jet-black hair and a lightning scar. He was panting. He saw us and pointed towards the direction he'd come from. Rapunzel and I exchanged a look. _Careers_.

I hopped over the safe places, leaving from old footprint to old footprint. The boy disappeared back into the brush, but Ember emerged, moaning in frustration. My entire body froze... she saw us. A slow smile crept up her face.

"Uh-oh," Rapunzel chuckled nervously.

Ember began expertly side-stepping the mines. I didn't care if she tugged me onto one, I ran from Rapunzel. She yelped in surprise, tightening her grip on the rope. I pulled it desperately, dragging her through the minefield.

"Stop it! You're going to get us both killed!" she screamed.

"Then let me go!"

"But I need you!"

"Then we're both going to die!" I yelled.

Rapunzel looked over her shoulder. Ember was quickly catching ground. With a sigh, the rope fell from her hands, and I felt my body shoot forward with new momentum. I yelped, haphazardly hopping over mines. Rapunzel raced right past me, barely missing them herself. I swerved to the right, diving for the treeline. Ember paused only for a second for chasing after me. I crashed into the forest, my legs pumping under me.

The trees whooshed past in a blur, but I kept running. Ember cackled gleefully, holding up four throwing stars between her fingers. One of them lodged into a trunk a couple of inches from my face. I skirted around some more trees, narrowly avoiding another blade. It almost grazed my arm, but ended up flying past me.

I broke out into a clearing, on top of a ravine. She was still behind me, and I could just picture her getting the next star ready. I leapt down to come face-to-face with another boy. He blinked in surprise.

"Nico," he greeted curtly.

I ignored him, running down the ravine. Pretty soon, he was running right next to me, his eyes wild.

"You could've told me you had Ember on your butt!"

"Sorry," I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Yeah, well-"

Nico grunted, falling into the dirt. The star was lodged into his side, half of it stuck in. I looked between him and the clear path away. Ember was already dashing forward, readying her last star. Without giving myself the chance to change my mind, I hooked arms with Nico, supporting him. The last star whizzed right into my arm. Hot pain seared through. A bit back a scream, checking behind me. Ember had stopped, her eyes narrowing. Without her stars, she was just as powerless as me. With a small growl, she took a step back.

"This isn't over!" she muttered.

My legs wobbled as she began retreating. Nico picked up his head, giving a bloody smile.

"So... I guess it's you and me then? Or are you just going to kill me?"

"It's you and me," I said, trying to stop the small smile from crossing my face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock) **(x** ), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom)

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock) **(x)** , Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural) **(x** ), Sam (Danny Phantom)

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled).

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus), Elsa (Frozen) **(x)**

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus)

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana)

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural), Rose Tyler (Dr. Who) **(x)**

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom), Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter)

Alliances: (Ruby, Pitch, Ember, Toffee) (Peridot, Luna) (Danny, Moon,) (Percy, Annabeth) (Nico, Moana)

* * *

 **Nico's pov**

I didn't want to ask questions. Questions were mean. Helping me was nice. After a while of not talking to her, she chuckled lightly.

"Do you always brood like that?"

"Well, I'm kind of shot in the gut here."

She rose an eyebrow, rechecking the dressing.

"I think it was just a surface wound. So far, I'm not seeing an infection."

It had been a couple of hours since that lunatic got me. We were resting in a hidden burrow. Every time we heard noises, we'd duck down, waiting for them to pass. Everything had been going well! I mostly kept my head down, staying off of anyone's hit list and just keeping to myself. Even in District 8, I usually worked better by myself. People were always so... complicated... except one person... the person I volunteered for... Moana peeked her head out of the burrow. She shook her head.

"We need water..." she croaked.

"There might be some in the underground caves..."

She was right. My tongue was dry, and the ocean was definitely a no-go. I held onto her hand, and she slowly helped me to my feet. My side still screamed in pain, but at least I could move. We hadn't taken more than ten steps outside when I heard a _whizzing_ sound. My brain was too slow to process, and I felt Moana slide to the ground. She landed with a sickening _thud_ , her head bouncing into a fern.

"Holy Hades!" I cried as the canon deafened my ears.

My entire body shook. I whirled around, but I couldn't see the culprit. Everything moved out of control... I just needed to... just needed to... something grabbed my ankles and I screamed, reaching for my iron dagger. Hands pulled me down, and I collapsed into a tunnel. Pain reflared up my entire body as I scrambled to my feet. I held up my dagger, ready to plunge it down, when a hand pressed against my mouth.

"Shh," a voice hushed gently.

I focused in on a boy with a mess of curly locks. He was peering out of the hole he'd pulled me through, his eyes narrowed.

"M-Moana," I gasped.

I could still see her face. Just a minute ago, she'd been talking to me! S-she wanted water! The boy stepped away from the hole with a satisfied grunt.

"It's gone," he muttered.

"What is?" I asked.

"I've never seen the animal before. I call it a Thunker. Ever since I made up my mind to help tributes, Loki stationed it _right_ outside. It attacks whoever comes near my hideout."

I scoffed, biting my lip. Unbelievable.

"We didn't want anything to do with you! _You're_ the reason she's dead!"

His eyes sparked in hurt, but he ran a hand through his hair, defeated.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Please, have some water."

He ducked into the dark tunnels, returning with a flask. Suspicions ran through my mind, but my body was too thirsty to care. I snatched the flask out of his hands, bringing it up to my lips. The cool liquid ran down my throat like fire.

"Wow... that's good..." I said slowly.

He gave a half smile, sitting down across from me. He crossed his legs, watching me drink the water.

"My name's Leo. District 7."

"Huh. I'm Nico... District 8."

He nodded, his eyes moving to the hole.

"I... I really am sorry about her. I didn't know-"

"It's not your fault," I heard myself reply.

A part of me was angry. But at the same time... we would have just had to kill each other anyway...

He reached into his pocket, drawing out a chunk of juicy, tender meat. My mouth instantly began to water, and he tossed it in my direction. I caught it easily, shoving it into my mouth.

"Some other girl, Hermione, she nearly lost her head to that thing..."

"So does that mean I can't get out?"

Leo shook his head.

"It'll follow you wherever you go. I think it already has your scent."

I felt sick. A small laugh rose up my chest.

"I'm sorry Will," I said to the wall, hoping a camera was watching.

His eyes flickered in confusion.

"Will?"

"Someone from District 8. I volunteered for him, you know... I'd do anything for him."

Leo smiled genuinely.

"What's he like?"

"Blond hair. Sweet personality. The whole package. You? Do you have someone in 7?"

He blushed, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Her name's Calypso. Same thing, whole package... it's like..."

"You'd never meet anyone so special?"

He nodded sheepishly.

"But now... I'm probably never going to see her again, am I?"

"Best case scenario, only of us will never get to the other."

Leo laughed loudly, nodding quickly.

"Preach!"

His face instantly went serious again. I took another bite of the meat, the juice dripping down my chin. He met my eyes, and I could tell what he was thinking. He extended a hand, and I took it, pushing myself to my feet. When the time came, we'd have no trouble killing each other... but for now... our minds were synced.

"I hope you get back to Calypso."

"And I hope you get to see Will again."


	14. Chapter 14

**Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock) **(x** ), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom)

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock) **(x)** , Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural) **(x** ), Sam (Danny Phantom)

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled).

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus), Elsa (Frozen) **(x)**

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus)

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana) **(x** )

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural), Rose Tyler (Dr. Who) **(x)**

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom), Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter)

Alliances: (Ruby, Pitch, Ember, Toffee) (Peridot, Luna) (Danny, Moon,) (Percy, Annabeth) (Nico, Leo)

* * *

 **Omg sorry I haven't posted lol (everything's been kind of crazy) but it's slowing down so I'm shooting for 2 chapters a day to reach the October 31st deadline. Enjoy!**

 **Castiel's pov**

At first I heard the screams. In the games, a smart person would high-tail away from screams, but I drew closer. Everything about the games felt like a daze... one that I couldn't escape. Out in the beach, Luna and Peridot were in a fighting stance. Their opposer, I believe Toffee, had a long, wicked scythe. He was smirking at Luna.

"I believe I've caught a little thief."

"You abandoned it," she said matter-of-factly, "I was only claiming forgotten property."

He leered at her, twirling the weapon. He gave it a toothy grin, looking back at the girls.

"Well... you could always fight me for it."

I looked to the side, cocking my head. Two bodies had washed up on shore, partially eaten. One of them had a knife jabbed in its chest. Glancing back at the scene unfolding, I dashed to the body and grabbed the knife. Why did I come to the beach? Obviously, this wasn't my fight. I was about to scurry back into the brush, when Toffee called out furiously.

"Hey rat! That knife is career property! You wanna make an enemy out of me?"

Luna and Peridot were looking at me curiously. Toffee held up scythe, ready to throw it. Luna blinked, a small smile forming on her lips. While Toffee aimed, a ear-piercing screech left her mouth, and she threw herself on top of the career. He gave a muffled yell, swinging his scythe wildly. Peridot took the opportunity to pounce on his back, trying to hit his head.

"Come on!" Luna giggled.

They appeared to be having... fun...

"The knife!" Peridot called.

Oh, right!

I rushed over to the three, holding up the weapon. I cursed to myself, dodging flailing limbs. Luna was in the way, holding on to his chest and blocking my stab. Falling to the ground, I jabbed my blade into his foot.

He howled in pain, stumbling backwards. Peridot and Luna whooped, circling around him. He whined loudly, gripping the injury.

"Stay away!" He snarled. Luna plucked the scythe from the ground, running her hand along the flat of the blade.

"Come, Peridot. For Sherlock."

"Yeah! That's what you get, _clod_!"

Toffee was breathing heavily. He closed his eyes, puffing out his chest defiantly. Luna held up her weapon, the blade glinting in the sunlight. She gasped, the blade falling from her hands. An arrow had flown straight through her throat, leaving a gaping hole. My stomach wheeled dangerously, my own throat constricting. Luna crumbled to the ground, suddenly looking very small. The canon rocked the arena, making my heart jump. There was a deathly silence that seemed to stretch for eons. Even Toffee's face was twisted in confusion. The three of us looked around, but nobody was claiming the kill... Peridot stopped to pick up the arrow, studying the tip quizzically. With a cry, she dropped it to the ground.

"I think there's poison on the end!"

"That's fantastic," Toffee growled sarcastically.

I opened my mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say. The soldier began moving to get up, when a female voice echoed along the beach.

"That's right! Get up, I dare you! The next person who tries _anything_ gets an arrow in the head!"

Toffee paused where he crouched. Out of the forest, Moon came, one foot after the other. Her eyes stared each of them down, her face hard and set. The last time I saw her, she's been soft, beautiful. Now... her hair was coarse and her skin an unhealthy pale. A canon rang out, and the three of looked around frantically. A part of me expected to see Peridot or Toffee sprawled out bleeding, but both of them were fine. She quickly wiped her cheek quickly, flicking away a few tears, shaking her head.

"Don't pay attention to that. It's only Danny."


	15. Chapter 15

**Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock) **(x** ), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom)

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock) **(x)** , Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural) **(x** ), Sam (Danny Phantom)

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled).

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus), Elsa (Frozen) **(x)**

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus)

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana) **(x** )

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural), Rose Tyler (Dr. Who) **(x)**

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom), Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter) **(x)**

Alliances: (Ruby, Pitch, Ember, Toffee) (Peridot, Luna) (Danny, Moon,) (Percy, Annabeth) (Nico, Leo)

* * *

 **Sam's pov**

I hated the games. Ok, so I liked to brood and revel in all the dark stuff, but I mean, come on! My stuffy rich parents' home felt more appealing than this hole. Of course, all my traps were empty. I kicked one with a grunt, sighing. I was stupid. I'd never needed anybody since I was little... so I thought why make allies? Maybe if I _had_ taken Dean's offer... we might still both be alive... I slung my bow and arrows over my shoulder, making my way up a small hill. A trap! With food! Well, no my trap... but a trap with food! Glancing around, I raced to it, beginning to stuff the squirrel into my backpack.

Someone cleared their throat, and I whipped around, holding up my bow. A skinny boy with floppy black hair held up his hands peacefully.

"Whoa! Easy there."

"Go away," I said, trying to be menacing.

His brow furrowed, and he crossed his arms indignantly.

"If I remember correctly, this was _my_ trap... and that's _my_ squirrel."

I clenched my fingers, swallowing a wave of guilt.

"Well it's mine now!" I huffed.

"You do realize you're outnumbered, right?" he chuckled.

I froze, my heart banging against my ribs. There were more with him? He must've seen my pale face, because he shook his hands quickly.

"She won't attack unless you do something... we can talk this out! I'm Danny." He beamed an admittedly adorable smile.

My eyes went to the animal. A part of me wanted to run, maybe knock him over, but another part forced me to stop.

"Um... ok. Yeah, w-we can talk it out."

Danny sighed in relief, holding out his hand. I took and he helped to my feet. Somewhere behind the bushes, a girl with matted blue hair appeared. She nodded at Danny.

"I'm Moon," she greeted, extending an arm.

"H-hi," I muttered, looking down.

Even after living in the forest, she still had the air of an aristocrat. She was probably one of those people you wanted to hate but couldn't because she was so goshdarn nice.

"Negotiations," Danny chuckled, clapping his hands together, "we can talk about it back at the cave."

It was surprising. In the cave, we actually had a calm debate. I talked about my traps, and they both listened patiently. After a couple of hours, I slung the squirrel over my shoulder.

"Alright then... squirrels are mine, rabbits yours..."

He gave her a half-smile, looking at the ground. I could feel my cheeks heating up, but I brushed it away.

"I guess I'll see you around," I managed, turning towards the entrance.

I was about to leave, when I felt someone's eyes on me. Looking around, I gasped, knocking an arrow. The two jumped to their feet, drawing a spear and sword.

"What's going on?!"

"Why didn't anybody invite me to the negotiations?" a voice drawled.

Ember Mcclain strutted out near the cave mouth. Her lips were curled up in a nasty smile. My finger on the quiver wavered, but I grit my teeth.

"What do you want?"

Ember fluttered her lashes innocently, tossing a few strands of hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, nothing... I just want to know how the lovebirds are doing."

"Lovebir-"

Something filled my lungs. I hacked a cough, pounding on my chest. She'd blown something into the air, making both Danny and Moon double over. I felt the strength leave my legs, and I collapsed into the dirt. She crouched next to me with a satisfied smile, lifting my chin to meet her eyes.

"Do you like it? I found it not too far from here. Synetic Pollen- very effective for knocking people out."

I tried to open my mouth, but she grabbed my arrows. Holding one up to the light, she carefully and meticulously picked out a vial of green liquid from her belt.

"This ought to do the trick."

I looked over to see Moon slowly crawling to a hole in the wall. Danny was trying to follow, but his body kept jerking unnaturally.

"L-leave them alone," I managed.

Ember cackled loudly, knocking the arrow. I squeezed my eyes shut and heard the _whizz_. Danny gave a cry.

"No!"

"Hiya!"

Ember tensed. Moon had made her way through the back and around. Ember crumpled like a deck of cards. She moaned, but growled, taking a swipe at Moon. Moon yelped, jumping back. She swept the bow and arrows into her arms, racing into the forest. My heart pounded loudly in my chest as I struggled to scramble out of the cave. Ember roared angrily, but I had already hidden myself in the tall grass. Breathing heavily, I slid to the ground. A sob worked it way up my throat. It was gone... one minute, I'd been talking to Danny, the next... I sighed, shutting my eyes. No, I couldn't get emotional. I had to win the games.


	16. Chapter 16

**Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock) **(x** ), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom)

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock) **(x)** , Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural) **(x** ), Sam (Danny Phantom)

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled).

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus), Elsa (Frozen) **(x)**

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus)

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana) **(x** )

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural), Rose Tyler (Dr. Who) **(x)**

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom) **(x),** Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter) **(x)**

Alliances: (Ruby, Pitch, Ember, Toffee) (Peridot, Luna) (Percy, Annabeth) (Nico, Leo)

* * *

 **Ok, so my two-a-day isn't going so well... BUT! By midnight October 31 night, this fiction will be complete lol!**

 **Harry's pov**

I ducked down, scooping the water into my canteen. It sloshed, and I pulled myself back to the forest edge, taking a nice, long sip. Canons had been going off, and yet, here I was, calmly sipping my water...

Wiping my mouth, I trudged through the lush undergrowth. Of course, I hadn't really gone for any of the _real_ weapons, but I had a handy stick swinging from my hands! I didn't have a little camp like the others. All my supplies were strapped to one of the cheaply made backpacks. Stooping in front of a bush, I examined the berries. They glinted red in the sun, so shiny they looked like jewels.

"Hm... I think those are..."

"Throat berries," a voice answered.

I jumped, whirling my stick around. The voice belonged to a girl around my age. She had frizzy brown hair and a superior attitude. I cocked my head to the side with a raised eyebrow.

"And why should I believe you?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, unsheathing a knife. My heart skipped a beat, but I forced my face to stay neutral.

"Well, I could've killed you at any time... after all, my stick is sharper."

I glanced back at the fruit quizzically. I knew I heard the name before but... she scoffed, wrinkling her nose as if I was an idiot.

"Throat berries heal sore throats, disinfect wounds, and can even treat certain diseases. They're found mostly around Districts 3-7. Honestly, did you even do the poison berry station?"

My cheeks burned scarlet. I had meant do! But... I used most of my time near the camoflauge station, trying to make myself as invisible as possible. One look at the girl and I knew telling her that would just make her nose crinkle even more.

"I... forgot..." I lied.

Her eyebrow twitched. After staring at me for a few seconds, she pushed towards the bush, picking small bunches. Curiosity got the better of me, and I watched her. She noticed and tucked a strand of hair behind her head.

"You should really find a proper weapon. No one's going to get scared by a twig."

True. Next to her Capital-issued blade, my "weapon" looked pretty pathetic. Something sparked in my brain.

"We could form an alliance!" The words blurted out of my mouth.

She paused, her eyes scanning me critically.

"That was bold," she chuckled.

I tried to shrug as nonchalantly as she had, accidentally giving on of my messy smiles.

"Well, I'm a bold person!"

"You just think I'll increase your chances of survival."

"And I could increase yours!"

"How?" she scoffed, "you literally have nothing to offer that I'd want! Trust me, we'll just go our separate ways and won't have to see each other die."

She had a point. I nodded slowly.

"You're right... It was a pleasure to meet you anyway. I'm Harry."

"Hermione," she smiled, stuffing the berries in her pockets.

I held out my hand to shake hers. She started to go for it when the ground trembled. I swung my arms out for balance, crashing onto the ground. She yelped as she landed on top of me, her knife poking uncomfortably close near my throat. The ground gave a shudder, and before I knew what was even happening, I wasn't on ground anymore... we were freefalling down a gigantic hole. Dirt rippled outwards, completely destroying the nearby land. Hermione screamed as she desperately scrabbled for something to hold on to.

I'm not sure how long we fell. It felt like hours slowly creeping by, the wind running through my hair. Hermione stopped screaming, switching to terrified whimpers. A gasp ran up my chest and I landed into something soft... moss that had fallen from the forest. Hermione fell with a thump next to me, crying out in pain.

"Crap! Oh-"

Her leg was bent at an odd angle. Seeing her injury made me aware of my own. It was hard to move. I raised a hand to my chest and whimpered.

"I think I have a few broken ribs."

"Me too," she rasped, "... and a leg."

"What was that?" I hissed.

"Sinkhole," she said through gritted teeth, "damn it, Loki!"

"I bet those berries were triggered somehow.." I said slowly, my brain working.

Hermione stopped, staring at me.

"That's the smartest thing you've said since we met."

"Oh, wow, thanks. You're very sweet."

"It's a gift," she struggled to sit up, wincing in pain, "you were talking about an alliance... I think now's a better time that any."


	17. Chapter 17

**Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock) **(x** ), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom)

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock) **(x)** , Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural) **(x** ), Sam (Danny Phantom)

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled).

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus), Elsa (Frozen) **(x)**

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus)

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana) **(x** )

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural), Rose Tyler (Dr. Who) **(x)**

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom) **(x),** Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter) **(x)**

Alliances: (Ruby, Pitch, Ember, Toffee) (Peridot, Luna) (Percy, Annabeth) (Nico, Leo) (Harry, Hermione)

* * *

 **Rapunzel's pov**

Ok, so Moana and Elsa were my guineapigs. I didn't want to do that but... Loki was ending the day early, casting the sky into shades of purple and orange. Eugene's face popped into my mind. He wouldn't want me to do any of this. And Moana was dead... I sighed, resting my head against the trunk. Night came quickly, bringing a multitude of stars. None of it was real. The tree I was sleeping was fake... the sky... everything... snorting, I hopped to the ground, my feet touching lightly. It was easier to move at night, more places to hide. I took a step and froze, hearing a whirring sound.

Something _whooshed_ by my face, so close I could feel the wind it made. An animal growl made me stiffen. I glanced around uncertainly, completely blind. My breathing became heavier. Whatever is was could probably _smell_ my fear.

"Come here!" A voice whispered.

Two boys, one with curly brown hair, the hair with jet black, beckoned me forward. I took a step and they quickened their gestures. Deciding to obey, I sprinted in their direction. There was a _thumping_ behind me, getting steadily louder. My heart hammered loudly in my chest, thundering in my ears. The blood rushed through my body as I flung myself at their hole. They quickly grabbed me, pulling me inside. Outside, the creature whine pitifully, stomping the ground angrily.

I whirled around, but it had already disappeared into the brush. The boys breathed heavily, the one with black hair wiping his brow.

"That was close," he muttered.

"Um... thanks," I mumbled, scratching my neck.

They gave a nod, motioning for me to follow them. I glanced back at the hole. I could still hear something big crushing the grass, sniffing the woods with a snarl. It lumbered onwards, completely vanishing.

"The Thunker," the boy with brown hair explained, "it attacks whoever comes near-"

"Sometimes decapitating them," black-hair murmured sadly.

"Oh," I said dumbly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, "and there's no way to kill it?"

"Can't go out five feet without his Back Blades taking my head off," brown-hair shivered, "I'm Leo, by the way."

"Nico," greeted the other.

"Uh, cool. Thanks for helping me, I won't forget it, but I should probably get going."

I flashed my largest smile. Leo shook his head, sitting next to a small stream of clear water.

"You can leave if you want to, but you won't make it. Just because the Thunker is a terrible shot doesn't mean it's not big or fast."

"It looked like a perfectly fine shot to me," Nico protested.

Leo nodded.

"Right. The problem still stands, we can't-"

There was a moan outside. The three of us tensed, rushing to the hole. For the first time, I could see the creature. It was large with white fur, great metallic spikes jutting out of its body. Its claws were black and hooked, as long as me. The Thunker was whining, batting at its head in pain. I glanced over at the otehr two, but they were just as bewildered. Suddenly, the creature's eyes shot open and it stared directly at us.

"Um... guys..."

"I think Loki's done playing," Leo stuttered, backing away.

The Thunker pawed the ground with a growl, shaking its head. Nico and I followed Leo's suit.

"It's coming!" The scream left my mouth.

The Thunker lunged at the hole with outstretched claws.

"Run!"

We dashed into the network of caves. It crashed through the soft walls, roaring furiously. Leo pointed at a little passageway. We filed in, Leo first, me second, Nico last, and I could instantly feel my chest squeeze. Oh, God, it was so narrow! The monster threw itself against the passage, digging through the dirt. Leo yelped as he jumped into a more spacious cavern.

"We're trapped!" Nico gasped, lookign back at the quickly disappearing passage.

"Dig!" Leo cried, running to a spot on the wall.

The three of us tore through the spot, throwing dirt on top of our hair and clothing.

The Thunker broke through just as a ray of sun lit up the cavern.

"Out! Out!" Leo urged, supporting Nico.

I leapt up, using my arms to pull myself into a new section of the forest. Nico was panting, but he grasped one of Leo's arms. I took the other, and we pulled, Leo coming out of the hole. Leo's eyes suddenly widened.

"Calypso!" He yelled, his arms jerking out of ours.

"Leo!"

He screamed as the Thunker pulled him back into the cave. Nico unsheathed a long, black sword, giving a war cry as he jumped back into the cave. The Thunker threw Leo against the wall with a sickening _crack_. My stomach turned violently as a canon boomed through my ears. Nico's face blanched, and he ran back for the hole, jumping through. The Thunker let loose another roar, charging toward us.

"Run!" Nico rasped, grabbing my arm.

We disappeared into the brush, not looking back. We broke into a clearing, in front of a river. Silently, we swam as quickly as we could. The Thunker growled, pacing in front of the river. It... it didn't want to cross? My eyes met Nico's. The creature gave a wail of frustration before disappearing into the trees.


	18. Chapter 18

**Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock) **(x** ), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom)

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock) **(x)** , Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural) **(x** ), Sam (Danny Phantom)

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled).

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus) **(x)** , Elsa (Frozen) **(x)**

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus)

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana) **(x** )

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural), Rose Tyler (Dr. Who) **(x)**

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom) **(x),** Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter) **(x)**

Alliances: (Ruby, Pitch, Ember, Toffee) (Peridot, Luna) (Percy, Annabeth) (Nico, Rapunzel) (Harry, Hermione)

* * *

 **Toffee's pov**

I was stuck. Moon had an arrow pointed right at my chest. Honestly, I'm not sure how long all of us were stuck like that. Every little movement would make her stiffen and narrow her eyes dangerously. Hm, she was full of surprises. In our district, she was so... _prim_ and _proper_. She valued responsibility and duty... well, at least, she valued the things her _parents_ did. Putting on my best smirk, I leapt to my feet. She blinked and drew back the drawstring even more.

"Let's not fight, shall we? We're both from District 4... we are stronger together, don't you think, princess?"

She gritted her teeth.

"Don't call me a princess!... you and your careers killed Danny!" she cried.

That's what this was about? A little tribute no one else cared about?

"What do you want me to call you, hmm? Queen? I hardly think you fit the title."

"I'm more royal than you'll ever be," she huffed.

I felt my face twitch.

"I think it's much better to be trained in combat... to have the skills one needs to defend themselves. Much more useful than knowing what dress to wear."

I smoothed back my hair. At some point in my struggle with the others, it had gotten out of place. I had to stay cool... level-headed.

"Well, I don't know. It seems like I have the upper-hand right now," she smirked.

She was really annoying... wasn't she? Every part of me wanted to attack, slice with my scythe and until she was _nothing_.

"Enough of this," I took a step forward.

Pain exploded from my hand. I cried out, clutching it to my chest. Her arrow had torn straight through my finger! The little witch! Blood dripped down my palm.

"You'll pay that!" I growled.

"I don't think so," she replied coolly, knocking another arrow.

I paused. Okay, yeah I was probably being dumb. Castiel and Peridot were still watching us intently, trying to find a way out of the situation. Gathering up my speed and strength, I lunged for Castiel. Moon yelped and fired. I grabbed the boy, swinging him around. The arrow lodged in his stomach and he cried out in pain. Moon's had flew to her mouth.

"I'm sor-"

Before she could finish, I threw Castiel to the ground and just ran. I was vaguely aware of Peridot rushing to his side, but I ignored her. Everything else didn't matter. I tore into the brush, pulling myself up a tree. Moon ran by below, scanning the forest desperately. I sighed slowly, looking down at my finger. The entire digit was gone, reduced a bloody pulp. White, hot anger boiled in my stomach. I glared down at Moon, who was still looking around, the bow drawn. It was risky, but... holding my breath, I let go of the branch.

I sailed down, my arms outstretched. With a snarl, I crashed into her, pinning her to the ground. She gasped in surprise, fighting to stand up. I tried reaching for one of her arrows, but she rolled over, throwing me off. I landed with a grunt, flinging myself for her bow. She threw herself on top of my back with a scream, wrapping her arms around my throat. My body was still aching from the fight with the others, but I forced myself to reach for one of the arrows.

She bit my ear, pulling painfully. I swatted a her, shoving her off. She skidded over some roots, groaning. My hand wrapped around the arrow, but sudden pain exploded from the side of my head. She'd thrown a rock, achieving a think trail of blood from my forehead. I wiped it away quickly, struggling to aim the arrow. She threw another rock the size of my palm, and stars clouded my vision.

I stumbled, swinging my arms out. She closed in, snatching the arrow from my grasp. By now, she was just a faint blur, her blue hair fuzzed. I opened my mouth, but only garbled came out. She was breathing heavily, leaning towards me. The closer she got, the more focused her face became. For a second, she looked tranquil, the little diamond tattoos on her face practically glowing. I blinked uncertainly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

It felt more like a prick. But I glanced down to see the arrow shaft stuck in the middle of my chest. The whole world slowly whitened until everything cut to black. I'm pretty sure I heard my canon...


	19. Chapter 19

**Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock) **(x** ), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom)

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil) **(x** ), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock) **(x)** , Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural) **(x** ), Sam (Danny Phantom)

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled).

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus) **(x)** , Elsa (Frozen) **(x)**

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus)

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana) **(x** )

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural), Rose Tyler (Dr. Who) **(x)**

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom) **(x),** Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter) **(x)**

Alliances: (Ruby, Pitch, Ember,) (Peridot, Luna) (Percy, Annabeth) (Nico, Rapunzel) (Harry, Hermione)

* * *

 **Jack's pov**

Canons were going off left and right. It was kind of crazy... and then the freaking sinkhole happened! Judging from the curve of the Earth and the way the trees fell, I'd put the focal point of the hole about a mile away. There was a tree on top of me, holding me against the soft dirt. I struggled to get out, but nothing I did seemed to work. I was going to die here... alone... under a tree. I cursed loudly, pounding my fist against the bark. It held fast, almost laughing at me.

"Stupid tree had to go fall on me," I muttered. Hey, that rhymed!

Off to my left, a camera had been set moved out of place. A smile curled up my lips as I looked at it. Hey, if I was going to be trapped, why not have some fun? Opening my mouth, I started singing to the camera in the worst voice I could muster. I could almost see the audience shuddering. Ooh! Hopefully Loki was watching!

"This next number goes out to our dear President! _**** you! **** you! **** you very, very much_!"

The ground rumbled unhappily. I stuck my tongue out at the camera.

"What's wrong, Loki? Can't take a little fun?"

I chuckled, continuing to sing at the top of my lungs. I must've gone through around ten songs when I girl yelled at me to stop. I paused, twisting around. Two tributes were glaring at me, their arms crossed.

"Amazing. A true maestro," the girl scorned.

A boy with black hair and a thin scar on his forehead chuckled.

"If you're done, we might actually be able to get you out."

I blinked, tilting my head to the side.

"Really? You'd do that... for me? Gotta say, I'm loving you two already!"

The girl's eyebrow rose, but she made her way over to the tree. The two of them started parting and cutting branches as they talked.

"I'm Hermione," she greeted, "and this is Harry."

"Jack Overland Frost!" I beamed.

"You seem happy," Harry chuckled.

I shrugged.

"Is there something wrong with being happy?"

"When you're pinned under a tree with no food, water, and have a 1/24 chance of survival? Yeah, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were crazy."

"Oh, come on! We're all crazy! I just like to find the fun in any situation."

"Fun?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Well, my fun singing did lead you to me, didn't it?" I asked.

They exchanged looks.

"Fair," the said at the same time.

After a minute or two, I could wiggle. I squirmed my way out from under the tree, allowing myself to finally stretch. My muscles screamed at the blood rushing through them. Hermione dug around her pocket, taking out a small compass.

"Harry and I were heading north."

"Okay... how far do you think the sinkhole goes?"

Hermione shrugged, doing a 360.

"I'd say it has a a radius of about... three miles?"

"How can you tell?" Harry interjected. Hermione rolled her shoulders.

"Educated guess. Come on, we need to find a water source."

"So... I get a rescue and new friends?" I asked, rubbing my hands together.

"Or we could just kill you and be on our merry way," Hermione said with a dead serious face.

For a second, my confidence wavered. Then her face cracked into a sloppy smile.

"I'm just pulling your leg... but seriously, if you screw up anything for us, you're dead."

The sinkhole was massive. I could see the walls in the distance. They were gigantic, stretching up about four stories before revealing the forest above. The three of us slowly picked through the fallen trees and scattered animals. There was a steady stream of gurgling dirty water on our left, but it would almost impossible to purify that... Harry halted, holding out a flimsy stick.

"Did you hear that?"

I trained my ears. At first, all I could hear was the water, but then... in the distance.. barking. I squinted. They were almost impossible to see against the dark hole wall... but...

"What the-"

A horde of large, dark canines were moving forward. Hermione squeaked, backing away.

"Go!"

We followed her, dashing the other way. The waterfall of black dirt made me stop.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Harry screamed.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I think there's a space behind the waterfall!"

Without waiting for them, dove through the dark water. It sank into my hair, turning it from its dyed white to a dark black. Hermione and Harry quickly followed, completely covered in the soil and muck. It was a small cave tucked off from the rest of the hole. We held our breaths as the barking grew closer. After a few seconds, it passed, the creatures moving past our hiding spot. Hermione and Harry looked at me with small smiles.

"Not bad... I guess we should say welcome to the team."


	20. Chapter 20

**Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock) **(x** ), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom)

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil) **(x** ), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock) **(x)** , Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural) **(x** ), Sam (Danny Phantom)

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled).

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus) **(x)** , Elsa (Frozen) **(x)**

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus)

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana) **(x** )

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural), Rose Tyler (Dr. Who) **(x)**

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom) **(x),** Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter) **(x)**

Alliances: (Ruby, Pitch, Ember,) (Peridot, Luna) (Percy, Annabeth) (Nico, Rapunzel) (Harry, Hermione)

* * *

 **Pitch's pov**

I was guarding the supplies. So far, everything had been quiet, almost eerily so. At some point, Ruby came limping back. I think her leg had an infection... she wasn't much of a threat... Ember on the other hand, she sauntered back with her potions and dust, looking at healthy as she had come in. I did a quick count in my head and cursed. There weren't many tributes left... I cocked my head to the side, realizing Ember was dragging something. A body... Toffee's body. His lips were blue, his pale skin even paler. His amber eyes had gone milky. For a second... I almost pitied him.

"What happened?" I hissed.

"He and Moritarty got into a little confrontation.. I wasn't there."

Anger flashed through my mind. One look at Ruby told me she was thinking the same thing.

"Why weren't the three of you together?" Ruby growled.

Ember blinked, crossing her arms.

"I didn't think they needed a babysitter!" She protested loudly.

"So you abandoned them?" I inquired.

She did a double-take in surprise.

"Excuse me? Ruby went off on her own! We're all killing machines! We don't _need_ each other!"

"Well if we don't need each other, then what are you still doing here?" Ruby replied smoothly.

I felt my eyebrow twitch. She had a point... Ember had always been a little on the weird side. She had a very interesting fascination with... music. Of course, as a bred career, that wasn't exactly... viable. Still, Ember's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'd like to see you try!"

A rustling. The three of us turned towards the noise. Ruby picked up her spear, and Ember grabbed a mace from our supplies. We crouched low to the ground, slowly dispersing into the wood. There was a girl with pale blue hair and angled features sporting a bow and arrow. She seemed to be creeping up on our camp, her face set determinedly. I motioned to Ember, giving her a nod. She returned it, holding her mace up menacingly. The girl stopped in her tracks, her ears perking. Whipping around, she drew the drawstring. Ember blinked, suddenly laughing loudly.

"Aren't you that Moon Toffee went on and on about? What are you doing here? Don't you know this area's _dangerous_? They say there are careers here," Ember giggled.

Moon gave a calm smile. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. She was too calm. Even Ember seemed taken aback. Moon strutted forward, her eyes intense.

"Aren't you that Ember who killed my friend? What are you doing here? Don't you know I'm _dangerous_? I'm so sick of being scared and hiding in caves. It doesn't keep you alive...I'm going to hunt down every single career until I die."

"Ok... so until now, I guess," Ember smirked, swinging the mace.

Moon leapt out of the way, quickly drawing an arrow. Ember chuckled as she ducked. The arrow lodged itself next to Ruby's face. She squeaked in protest, glancing at me. Suddenly, Ember gave a cry. The two of us peered through the bushes. An arrow gotten stuck in her arm. Before she could swing her mace again, Moon darted towards our camp. I motioned to the cornucopia.

"She's going to the camp! Get her!"

We ran through the trees. Branches scratched my face, but I didn't feel any pain. Ruby and I broke out into the clearing just as a wave of heat blasted my face. I coughed, shielding my eyes from the intense light. My stomach dropped to my chest.

"Wha- no!"

Moon was retreating from a bonfire that stretched as high as the trees. A bonfire that used to be made up of our supplies. I tried searching her out, but she was already gone, swallowed up by the forest.

Ember came stumbling out and gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Everything was there... the food... the water... the spare weapons! They're all gone because you couldn't kill a worthless tribute!" I spat, throwing all the venom into my voice.

Ember flinched, shaking her head slowly.

"I-I didn't mean to! She was just so quick!"

I glanced at the arrow jutting out of her arm. Ruby took a step forward, her face grave.

"Didn't you tell us that those arrows are dipped in poison?"

Ember's face paled. She giggled nervously, shaking her head while backing away.

"No! It's completely harmless! See? I'm fine!"

"You'll just be dead weight," I realized. I slowly reached for Toffee's scythe, still in our old ally's hand. Ember whimpered, shaking her head.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed.

Ruby's eyes met mine. I nodded, turning back to Ember.

"You've lost all your use to us."

She turned to run, but I threw the scythe. It landed in her back with a dry _thump_. She crumpled to the ground, looking small. Ruby's nostrils flared excitedly as the canon rang out.

"Come on. We need to find more supplies," she murmured.


	21. Chapter 21

**Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock) **(x** ), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom) **(x)**

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil) **(x** ), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock) **(x)** , Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural) **(x** ), Sam (Danny Phantom)

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled).

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus) **(x)** , Elsa (Frozen) **(x)**

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus)

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana) **(x** )

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural), Rose Tyler (Dr. Who) **(x)**

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom) **(x),** Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter) **(x)**

Alliances: (Ruby, Pitch,) (Peridot, Luna) (Percy, Annabeth) (Nico, Rapunzel) (Harry, Hermione)

* * *

 **Guest: Aw dang, you're right lol, sorry bout that!**

 **Ok, so my October deadline was a bust... on the briiight side, forcing myself to sit down and just push through writer's block has really helped my author skills (I think) and I'm even working on an original novel! (It'll prob be years before it's done lol, it's just the first draft) But even though I didn't meet my goal, I'll still be updating. I hate those writers who start something, drop it, and never return it to it ever again. Soooo yeah. Enjoy!**

 **Peridot's pov**

I wiped my eyes stubbornly. The poison in the arrow was slowly spreading from Castiel's stomach. At least Toffee was dead... I huffed, thinking about Moon's face. She looked so angry, so determined... when she was busy killing the warrior, I remembered gently supporting Castiel on my shoulders and pulling him away. It was hard, he was so tall and heavy... The veins in his body had gone black, and he was struggling to breathe. Leaning down, I gently passed the cold cloth over his forehead. He tried to focus on me, but his eyes flickered.

"You know, you're being an impractical nuisance," I stated with a small smile.

He laughed, which quickly devolved into a fit of coughing. My own breath caught as his jaw went slack. Canon.

Cursing in a low voice, I shoved all my supplies into a little pack and raced out of the cave. I did a quick count in my head. 12 left. Half of us were gone. I made my way down a sloping hill and into a ravine. Water sloshed under my boots. I paused, hearing something in the distance. Before I could move out of the way, Nico and Rapunzel came crashing into the ravine. They tumble to a stop in front of me, quickly picking themselves up.

"Is it still chasing us?" Rapunzel cried.

Nico shook his head quickly, looking around wildly. He noticed me for the first time. The two of them instantly tensed, Rapunzel holding up a sharp branch.

"Who are you?" she sneered.

I chuckled nervously, shaking my head.

"Definitely not as threat! We don't have to-"

Something roared just outside the ravine. The sound was chilling, almost as if it was calling us. They gasped, Rapunzel's arm quivering.

"Go!" Nico said.

He didn't need to tell me twice. My feet moved before my mind. I didn't give myself the time to look back, opting to just run like crazy. I'd always been tiny, but I was quick. Throwing myself out of the ravine, I darted into the woods.

"Argh!" Nico yelled.

Rapunzel screamed. I ducked into a bush, tucking my feet under my knees. The canon was deafening, making my entire body shiver. There was a thumping noise a yard or two away. My heart thundered in my ears, and I quickly buried my face into my knees. The thumping came closer, slowly landing on the ground. I bit my lip to keep it from trembling. My eyes flickered up. A scream caught in my throat.

It was filtered through the leaves, but it so close, I imagined I could almost touch it. It picked up a foot, the claws drenched crimson. I tried to shrink into my bush. If only I was green... maybe I could blend in... it sniffed the air quizzically, huffing out air slowly.

After what felt like an eternity, it grunted and lumbered deeper into the forest.

It all came at once, a wave crashing over my head. _There isn't time for that! Get a hold of yourself_! It felt like hours when I decided it was safe enough to crawl out of my hiding place. Trees had been moved slightly, tilted as the beast moved through. Glancing around, I scrambled towards the ravine. Rapunzel or Nico... I mean, I didn't really know either of them, but... I could see both their faces before instinct took over.

Pressing myself low to the ground, I moved slowly towards the ravine's edge. Glancing down, my hand slipped.

I yelped as I rolled down, bumping into rocks and cutting my arms and legs. A body stopped my roll, and a groan rose up my throat. I sat up quickly, kicking away from the body. Rapunzel was bent at an odd angle, her head a foot away from the body. Long, deep gashes filled her back. My stomach turned. I breathed quickly to keep from vomiting.

It was probably better not to stay here. I picked myself up, bushing off my legs.

"S-sorry," I said awkwardly.

Of course she didn't respond.

Looking up and down the ravine, I began running north. It didn't matter where I ended up: I'm pretty no place was safe.


	22. Chapter 22

**Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock) **(x** ), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom) **(x)**

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil) **(x** ), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock) **(x)** , Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural) **(x** ), Sam (Danny Phantom)

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled) **(x)**.

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus) **(x)** , Elsa (Frozen) **(x)**

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus)

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana) **(x** )

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural) **(x)** , Rose Tyler (Dr. Who) **(x)**

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom) **(x),** Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter) **(x)**

Alliances: (Ruby, Pitch,) (Percy, Annabeth) (Harry, Hermione)

* * *

 **Ruby's pov**

We were looking for food. Pitch made his way a bit south, scanning the ground for hidden traps. I looked over my shoulder. Of course I'd never admit it to Pitch, but Moon's face kept popping into my mind. Her crazy wide eyes and _I-have-nothing-to-lose_ attitude. I guess in some ways... it was a bit admirable... Pitch held up a hand, and I froze. He motioned towards a small clumping of ferns.

"A rudimentary trap," he mused.

"Great. Does it have anything?"

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. He scooped a small animal, holding it up triumphantly.

"We'll have to thank whoever set this."

A small smile crossed my lips. The tribute would just have to deal with it. My stomach rumbled greedily. Together, we sidestepped trees and thorny bushes, coming out into a large meadow. I tilted my head curiously, watching the grass. My skin crawled. The grass was taller than us. Every tribute in the arena could be hiding, waiting for the right moment to strike...

I quickly shook the thought out of my head. Pitch gasped, pointing towards the jungle of grass. A rabbit was sniffing the ground quizzically, nibbling on blades. Pitch held up a spear, creeping forward.

I licked my lips, watching the creature's every move. Pitch moved stealthily, like a shadow. His feet made no sound as he held up his arm. My eyes widened, but just as he was about to strike, the rabbit launched itself into the field.

Pitch roared angrily, charging into the grass.

"Pitch!" I screamed, racing after him.

I was quickly swallowed up by the surrounding waves. I tried peering through, but I couldn't see anything.

"Damn it."

I turned and stopped, my heart thudding. A tribute was watching me with harsh violet eyes. Her hair was cropped short, and she was dirty. I'd say she'd been living in the field. I slowly reached behind my back for the dagger in my belt. She stiffened when she saw my arm move. My eyes slowly traveled down a crude, yet sharp spear. She scowled.

"Don't even think about it..."

As slowly as I had moved before, I raised my hands near my face.

"You look familiar," I mumbled to myself.

She sneered, nose twitching. The tall grass slowly parted behind her. Pitch crept up, his own metallic spear poised.

"My name is Sam... you're the people who've been stealing from my _traps_ , aren't you?... Just turn around and walk away."

"Hm. I'm sorry, hon. You seem like a good fighter... but I'm trying to win... PITCH, NOW!"

I dove into the grass. Sam whirled around, screaming as she narrowly dodged the blow. Pitch swung back around, jabbing out his weapon. Sam parried it, stabbing her spear towards his chest. He leapt backwards, slicing across her stomach.

Sam gasped, her eyes widening. She staggered on her feet, collapsing onto the ground. The canon made us slowly lower our weapons.

"Another one down," Pitch chuckled.

I gave him a smirk, twirling my dagger between my fingers.

"This is easier than I thought."

I will always swear that Loki heard me. He was watching us with those calculating green eyes and thought a _re you so sure about that?... This is going to be fun_.

Almost immediately after I said it, something whooshed by. We jumped in surprise, watching as a fireball landed on the ground. The grass instantly lit, the fire crawling up in an unnatural speed.

A curse escaped my mouth. We started to run. Smoke billowed up as the grass kept catching fire. Pretty soon, there just a wall of flame behind us. Pitch broke into the forest first, looking around at the trees.

"Go to the river!" He commanded.

He ran so fast that I quickly lost sight of him. Risking one more glance back, I bit my lips worriedly.

The fire was roaring angrily, blazing across the ground. It raced up trees and made bushes explode. Smoke caught in my lung, forcing me to double over. Coughing erupted through my body. Sucking in a large breath, I pushed forward.


	23. Chapter 23

**Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock) **(x** ), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom) **(x)**

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil) **(x** ), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock) **(x)** , Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural) **(x** ), Sam (Danny Phantom) **(x)**

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled) **(x)**.

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus) **(x)** , Elsa (Frozen) **(x)**

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus)

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana) **(x** )

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural) **(x)** , Rose Tyler (Dr. Who) **(x)**

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom) **(x),** Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter) **(x)**

Alliances: (Ruby, Pitch,) (Percy, Annabeth) (Harry, Hermione)

* * *

 **Annabeth's pov**

Night had fallen over the arena. Even though a part of my brain knew it wasn't permanent, our little tree house felt like a second home... Percy was next to me, watching the sky through a hole in the tree's bark. He was chewing on a piece of meat. He offered to me and I took it gratefully. He sighed in contentment, looking at the stars.

"It's beautiful," he whispered.

He was right... it was all fake, but it was like the cosmos was stretched out in front of us. I bit my lip thoughtfully. Something had been mulling in my brain... without giving myself the chance to change my mind, the words tumbled out of my mouth.

"I think we should break the alliance tomorrow morning."

He glanced at me in surprise, which quickly turned to hurt.

"But... there are still a lot of tributes!"

"It's just... I don't want to get attached. Please, I'll just leave tomorrow and we can go peacefully."

He searched my face. With a scoff, he shook his head sadly.

"It sucks... I finally find a girl I actually... like... and well..."

"Trust me, I know the feeling. Apparently the gods hate us or something."

"Yeah... who do you have... in District 8?"

I looked at the sky, thinking about it.

"Well, my dad, for. My cousin, Magnus, he's an alright kid... what about you?"

"Just my mom," he mumbled quietly.

I shrugged, tilting my head playfully.

"Really? Hm, I thought you would've had a million girlfriends. You know... being so smooth and all."

Percy smirked, crossing his arms.

"I never said I wasn't popular. I have a ton of girlfriends. Gorgeous, smart, witty."

"Mmm that sounds like me."

His face faltered. His eyes darted around the tree before landing back on my face... ice clung to the air between us. He sucked in a breath.

"You're right. Of course you are, you're the Wise Girl." He laughed, his eyes misting.

"And you're such a Seaweed Brain," I giggled, trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

Percy's eyes met mine. For just one second, we weren't fighting for our lives. He leaned in slowly, his lips inches from brushing mine. Did he smell like... the sea? That was so weird... I inhaled, softly pulling away.

"We shouldn't," I mumbled, turning my head gently.

He blinked, coming back to reality.

"Right. Sorry. Um, right. I'll help you pack some stuff tomorrow."

"Thanks..."

The corners of his lips tugged up. With a nod, he settled down, his eyes closing. I did the same, staring at his face. I'd never admit it to him, but... he was handsome... maybe in another life. My eyes fluttered shut...

"Annabeth! Wake up!" Percy screamed.

I jolted awake, sitting up quickly. His eyes were frantic. Smoke was the first thing I noticed. It hunt in the air, penetrated my lungs... it was blinding... I coughed, waving my hand in front of me.

"There's a fire!" He yelled, jumping down the little staircase.

I hacked, crawling after him. He was waiting outside with our packs, glancing behind me. I whirled around, my heart dropping to my stomach. The surrounding trees were completely engulfed. Ours had just caught. It spread quickly, burning away the wood.

"Run!" He cried, grabbing my arm.

He pulled me in one direction. Blinking, I sprinted after him, not stopping to look back. I could feel the heat on my face. Sweat poured down my back.

"Go! Go, go!" He urged.

"Shut it! I'm going as fast as I can!" I snapped.

"Just making sure," he called back.

We rounded a corner and almost collided into a girl. She leapt back, her eyes narrowing... wait a minute..

"Career!" the scream tore through my throat.

Percy yelped, jumping back. Ruby sneered taking a step forward.

"Oh look! The fire's brought the rodents out!"

"And where are the rest?" I challenged.

Her face snapped towards me. I shifted uneasily. I couldn't see the other careers... but where there was one, there were bound to be more just around the corner... The fire was moving quickly, embers lighting the ground. One landed right in front of my boot, and I quickly stamped it out.

"We don't have time for this! We have to move!" I told Percy.

She smirked evilly, unsheathing a knife.

"There's always time," she growled.

With a cry, she stabbed the knife. Percy whirled us out of the way.

"I don't have a weapon," he whispered in my ear.

"Then run," I whispered back.

His eyes met mine. Together, we darted west... towards the fire. Ruby seemed undeterred. She bolted after us, cackling madly.

"Get back here!" She laughed.

"Don't stop!" Percy yelled.

But I did stop. Something had landed in my back. At first, I didn't feel anything... just... numb. My body couldn't move. Percy glanced back, skidding to a stop.

"A-Annabeth!"

Was that my canon?


	24. Chapter 24

**Please note:** if there's a **(x** ) next to the name, the character's dead.

Dis. 1: Moriarty (Sherlock) **(x** ), Ruby (Supernatural)

Dis 2: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Ember McClain (Danny Phantom) **(x)**

Dis 3: Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil) **(x** ), Moon (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

Dis 4: Sherlock (Sherlock) **(x)** , Peridot (Steven Universe)

Dis 5: Dean Winchester (Supernatural) **(x** ), Sam (Danny Phantom) **(x)**

Dis 6: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Rapunzel (Tangled) **(x)**.

Dis 7: Leo Valdes (Heroes of Olympus) **(x)** , Elsa (Frozen) **(x)**

Dis 8: Nico (Heroes of Olympus), Annabeth (Heroes of Olympus) **(x)**

Dis 9: Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus), Hermione (Harry Potter)

Dis 10: Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Moana (Moana) **(x** )

Dis 11. Castiel (Supernatural) **(x)** , Rose Tyler (Dr. Who) **(x)**

Dis 12. Danny (Danny Phantom) **(x),** Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter) **(x)**

Alliances: (Ruby, Pitch,) (Harry, Hermione, Jack)

* * *

 **Percy's pov**

All I heard was a small grunt. Whipping around, I felt my heart stop.

"A-Annabeth!"

Without thinking, I dove towards her body. Ruby was laughing, searching her belt and boots for more knives. Annabeth's eyes were glazed over, staring at the ground. I glanced up at Ruby, who was coming short of a weapon. Anger boiled in my stomach. It was hot, and if it wasn't for the fire, I think the world really would've been tainted red. A roar escaped my throat as I ripped the knife out of her back and launched it. Ruby gasped, narrowly dodging it. It caught her off-balance for a second, but it was all the time I needed.

I flung myself at her, wrestling her to the ground. She yelped, trying to throw me off.

"Get over it! It's the Hunger Games!" She spat, clawing for my throat.

I didn't respond... I couldn't. My throat was closed off, and it wasn't just the thick smoke around me. Ruby coughed, weakly slapping my hand from her throat. After a few seconds, her eyes rolled into her head, her eyelids slowly closing.

A canon boomed, making me jump back in surprise. My hands unlatched from her throat. Holy... had-had I done that?

I stumbled backwards, looking around. The fire cracked, as if happy about the death. Annabeth was still face-first in the dirt. Everything around me felt hazy as I rolled her onto her back as gently as I could. Her stormy gray eyes were glossed over...

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Of course she didn't respond. Leaning down, I softly pressed my lips against hers.

"You deserved to win..."

"Well, she's not going to."

My head turned up. Quickly, I wiped the back of my hand against my eyes. A girl with soot-filled blue hair had a pack strung over her shoulder. She motioned to the dead career lying a few feet away from me.

"Nice job, with that one. You saved me the trouble!"

Who the heck did she think she was?

"Just-just go. I don't have time for this."

"Yeah, you won't have time for anything if you just sit by her body."

She had a point, the fire was raging closer. The heat was singing the hair on my body. It was suffocating... she glanced back at the flames.

"Make up your mind. But just... you're in the top 8... don't go out like this."

"Why do you care? Don't you want to kill me?"

She shrugged easily.

"I could, but I don't want to. I promised myself I'd go after careers. You're not one, are you?"

My head shook. She gave a curt nod, scurrying forwards.

"I'll be by the river. You should head there for your best chance."

She disappeared quickly. Touching Annabeth's shoulder, I smiled sadly.

"I'll see you later, Wise Girl."

I ran, ignoring the pain burning through my skin. Breaking out of the treeline, I could almost immediately feel a difference in the air. It was more clear... more refreshing...

"You'll pay for destroying our supplies!" A voice roared.

A tall tribute in a dark outfit was standing over the girl. He had a spear poised, blood dripping off the end. I squinted my eyes, a jolt going through my body. Somehow, someway, he'd cracked her leg. It was bent at an odd angle, jutting out of place.

"I did more than that!" she chuckled, "I killed three careers! You hear me? Three careers are dead because of me!"

His eyes flickered in confusion.

"Rub-"

"Dead," she snarled.

The career gaped for a few seconds. He raised his spear, but I was already there. Without giving him the chance, I pushed him away. He tumbled to the ground, quickly picking himself up.

"Here!" she cried, throwing me a bow and arrow.

I was never the best with archery, but I knocked it, pulling back the drawstring. He glanced between the two of us frantically, diving into the river. I tried aiming the bow again, but the deep water was dark, so dark the tribute seemed to blend in... I'm not sure how long I waited, but he didn't resurface... but there was also no canon...

"Thanks," the girl grunted, shifting her leg. She whimpered in pain, exhaling quickly, "My name's Moon."

"Percy," I greeted, trying to give one of the half-smiles everyone seemed to love.

She nodded with a pained smile of her own, but she moaned as she rolled onto her stomach.

"I need to get up! I ca-I can't be down like this!"

"Okay, okay. Don't move. I'll set the leg."

She glanced at me with wide eyes.

"Have you ever done that before?"

"What? Setting a bone? How hard could it be?"


End file.
